<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This wasn't supposed to happen... by AnotherLostSoul (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799530">This wasn't supposed to happen...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul'>AnotherLostSoul (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Yagami Light, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty L, Bonding, Crackish elements as L suffers hormone issues, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Just give L the food!, Kira vs Kira, L quits the Kira case, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega L (Death Note), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Everyone, Poor Light, Pregnant and Hormonal L, Rape/Non-con Elements, The story of how Light gave up being Kira to become a dad, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wammy House, Watari is a good father figure to L, Yagami Light is Kira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L has been keeping a secret from the Task Force: he is an Omega. When he forgets to suppress his heat, he tries to feign illness and take some time off from the Kira Investigation. Obviously Light sees through it and goes after him. A night of passion ensues but that is only the start of their problems. As they try to work through the accidental bond they've created and their complex feelings for one another, L really does start to feel sick and fears he's pregnant with Kira's pup...</p><p>From troubled beginnings, will true love blossom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An inconvenient Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been sitting on this idea for a while but since I've got a few fics *nearly* completed or with only a few more chapters to go, I thought I'd post it :) </p><p>This will be updated once 'Death Note: Switched' has been finished but until then I hope you enjoy. </p><p>As always, hit me with those comments and Kudos!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L has been so absrobed with the Kira case and trying to protect Watari from Kira he forgets to take his suppresents. Unfortunately for him, his heat soon starts. Hoping to surivive it unscathed (and most importantly *unmated*) L feigns sickness. Predictably, though, Light Yagami sees right through it...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this AU Alpha's and Beta's are considered 'above' Omegas, which is why L feels the need to lie about his dynamic. L takes suppresents and hormone therapy to appear outwardly as a Beta. </p><p>Betas and Betas can mate and form bonds the same as Alpha's and Omegas, however there would be no chance of pregnancy from such mating. L isn't in denial about his biology but he is highly uncomfortable with being an Omega. </p><p>L isn't your typical Omega and that is what attracts Light to him in the first place. </p><p>This fic *will* contain mild dub con when L goes into Heat, Mpreg and some heavy doses of Angst (as well as some fluff and smut because it is ME we're talking about 😂)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>L felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrated</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the feeling was eating away at him as each day passed. While it made sense Yotsuba had been involved in the Kira case (they were rather unscrupulous, he'd had run ins with them before) it just didn't seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was more to it than that. Higuchi simply did not fit the original profile of Kira. The one who </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit that profile had undergone a marked personality change around the time he'd touched the Death Note. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L swiveled in his chair to look at Light Yagami. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kira</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His outward appearance of a clean, cut, hardworking student was as fake as could be to L. It was unfortunate only he and Watari could actually see through Light's bullshit. Obviously Light had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning </span>
  </em>
  <span>and just his type but L assumed that was just the cosmos rubbing salt in the wound. Light was an Alpha and he was an Omega so obviously he'd thought about it before. He was L but beneath the monotone voice and calm exterior he had thoughts and desires the same as anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And those particular thoughts and desires concerning Light Yagami were ill-advised at best and dangerously lethal at worst. L looked away from Light and popped a glace cherry in his mouth as he pondered over Light's personality change and that night he'd held the Death Note. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'That scream he made when he touched it. He did not fake that scream. I am 96% certain Light has regained his memories and is, once again, Kira. He was the main driving force behind the investigation into Yotsuba. He </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>wanted </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>to lead us down that path. What would he gain from orchestrating the Yotsuba Investigation? An alibi. Everyone on the Task Force is convinced of his innocence now and pins the killings solely on Higuchi. Light was probably biding his time to cement his apparent innocence and through me off track before he regained the Death Note once again. If I was anyone else, it might have worked but he knows I have </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>never</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> stopped suspecting him'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>L forewent the cherries and went straight for the sugar. He needed it. He crunched down on a sugar cube, dark eyes glaring angrily at his computer screen. What made the situation worse was they now had a literal God of Death lumbering about HQ. The creature known as Rem was attached to the Notebook and would haunt whoever possessed it until they either gave it up or used it. Then she would write their name down when she saw fit. It seemed like a bit of a crummy deal to L but it was an enlightening concept. The first Kira was childish and hated to lose. They also had a god complex and viewed themselves as above other people. Of course Light Yagami, for all his sweet, defertional smiles, fitted the bill perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I suspect Light is going to use it to try and kill me. Maybe even manipulate the creature Rem into writing down my name. He has been unsuccessful in finding out my name and I've, thus far anyway, managed to corner him. Now I believe he feels strong enough to attack. He doesn't do it often but I've seen him watching the Shinigami'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"-Zaki?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L almost flinched as a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. He berated his lack of control and turned his head to Watari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, I was lost in thought. What did you say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari cleared his throat and leaned in slightly. "I asked if you were alright, Sir? You're… ahem, quite flushed"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L arched an eyebrow. That was Watari speak for 'Have you remembered to take your suppressants?' His eyes widened comically as he realised that, actually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hadn't taken them for nearly a week! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'No. This cannot be happening now'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L rose from his seat and kept his face cool and devoid of the panic that was roaring inside his chest. It wasn't exactly common knowledge he was an Omega and he preferred it that way. Alphas and Betas often looked down their noses at them and L abhorred it. His dynamic had no bearing on his ability as a Detective. Unless he just so happened to forget to take his heat suppressants, that is. Then it had a substantially negative impact indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I've been so absorbed with the Yotsuba case and Light's games I've lost track of time. It's too late to control it now. I'm going to have to plead illness and lock myself away for a few days. Can't be three, it's common knowledge that is the usual length of an Omega's heat'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L was outwardly calm as he announced he was taking a private phone call in Watari's office. The old Beta followed him and L could feel the curiosity of the Task Force's stares hot on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'They can't know. I have monthly scent repressing injections. I need to calm down and assess the situation'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Listening to his inner voice, L closed and then locked the door. Finally free from having to act, he slumped down onto Watari's sofa and muttered "I've fucked up" bleakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Language, L" Watari tutted as he poured them some tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Sir" L mumbled automatically, feeling like he was fourteen once again. When it was just them Watari didn't call him 'Sir'. How could he? The man had </span>
  <em>
    <span>raised</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. If anything, Watari was his father figure and mentor and the bond between them was unbreakable. But the Task Force didn't need to know any of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's done now so we will just have to deal with the consequences" Watari handed L a cup of Earl Grey which L accepted with a quiet 'thank you'. "I recommend you fake being unwell this afternoon and I will diagnose you with a short term illness like a stomach bug. Take the time off you need to… " Watari waved his hand, uncomfortable even mentioning what L would be doing for the next three days. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Take time off to fuck myself silly with my dildo and try not to go crazy with hormone addeled lust? Thanks for not saying that though, Quillish' </span>
  </em>
  <span> L thought glumly as he took a sip of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, yes. That will work. I was thinking along similar lines myself" L mumbled around another mouthful of tea. "This is really good, Quillish, is it from home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari's blue eyes twinkled. "Indeed. I informed Roger that it was of the utmost importance that he ship our little luxuries to us during this case. A taste of home always helps settle one down, doesn't it? Biscuit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As if you need to ask" L delved into the quintessentially English biscuits and found his mood lifting as they chatted over their tea. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span> for these quiet moments with Watari andsometimes they were all that kept him from screaming at Matsuda to shut the fuck up somedays. Not to mention they helped a great deal when he was frustrated with Light (which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span>) having a safe space to talk to Watari and just be himself was his lifeline. He wasn't the quirky detective Ryuzaki here. He was just L and Watari was Quillish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew soon the bubble would have to burst and he'd have to return to HQ. It was unwise to keep Light </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> Misa unsupervised for long. Not to mention the office idiot Matsuda. L took a few moments to explain his concerns about Light's possible plan to use Rem to get his name and Watari let out a heavy sigh, confirming he too had been thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to move carefully, L, and watch every move he makes. Misa Amane, Rem and Light currently hold all the cards and without undeniable proof we are in very real danger. But, I have a plan. The Shinigami likes to spend time on the roof and my herb garden just so happens to be up there. I will attempt to treat with the Shinigami and buy us the time we need"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L didn't need to tell Watari to be careful with what he said to the Shinigami and so, with a small sigh, he excused himself and returned to HQ. Another afternoon of putting up with Light's sweetly nausating lying face and Matsuda's inane stupidity. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Speaking of, however </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>did</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> he manage to kill the photocopier yesterday?' </span>
  </em>
  <span> L pondered as he walked past the machine. If it hadn't been fixed already perhaps he would take a look at it. It would be a distraction from watching Light silently gloating anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly the copier </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> fixed (Light or Mogi's doing, probably) so he returned to his desk and made a show of refusing tea when Watari made the customary 3 o clock rounds with his trolly. Light glanced at him in surprise. L </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> refused tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, if I may say so, you look rather peaky" Watari placed a gentle hand on L's forehead and pulled it away with a frown of concern so perfect it was hard to know he was acting. "You're burning up, Ryuzaki" he scolded, shaking his head and placing the teapot on the trolly. "I'd like to take a blood sample from you and run some tests"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L arched an eyebrow. "I'm fine"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's right, Ryuzaki, you do look a little pale"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>British, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>you idiot, of course I'm bloody pale!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L smiled tightly at Matsuda. "Do I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Even the great L can be sick, you know"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L stared at Matsuda blankly and had to actually bite his tongue to stop the torrent of scathing sarcasm from spilling out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will agree to have those tests, just to appease you but I really am fine" he remarked as he stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Watari announced to the Task Force that Ryuzaki was not in fact fine and that he had a severe stomach infection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light listened intently as Watari explained L should be feeling better in around five days time and did his best to hide a smile. Five days seemed a rather convenient number and he'd smelled something about L that had piqued his curiosity. He was convinced that L wasn't a Beta like he'd claimed to be and was determined to find out the man's true dynamic before he killed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He's an Omega. I'm certain of it. I suspect he's probably forgotten to take heat suppressants and has to hide himself away for a few days until his heat passes'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Light spent the remainder of the afternoon thinking about L. He was attracted to the man and wasn't afraid to admit it. How could he not be when L was the only one who could challenge, infuriate him and excite him? None of that would stop him eliminating his rival, of course, but Light could admit to himself he'd miss the Detective when he was gone. In a kinder world he'd even </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Omega and make him his own. Sadly, L was L and he was Kira and so there was no point in tormenting himself with 'what if's'</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'If he could just be honest about his dynamic I'd try and fuck him'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light thought, a hot flare tingling through him as he imagined bending L over his desk and fucking into that tight, wet heat. He'd jerked off more times than he could count to such fantasies and he knew his instinct was correct, this afternoon's events just confirmed them even more. L was an Omega and Light wanted to have a taste of him before it was too late. He wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with L at all, he was just an Alpha who knew what he wanted and right now he wanted L while he could still have him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What harm could it do? He's still going to die and I am going to win. He will be susceptible if he's in heat and if I don't do it now I will regret it in future'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mind made up, Light smiled and excused himself from the room. It was time to pay L a visit… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L had stripped out of his clothes the instant he'd gotten to his room and his fears were confirmed as he saw the slick stains on his underwear. That explained the griping pains in his belly then; his heat was imminent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking wonderful" he muttered as he climbed into the shower. After showering he felt a little better so he decided to curl up in bed and read one of his guilty pleasure books. He spent so much time reading case files and crime documents it was a pleasure to lose himself in a classic. He was re-reading Gulliver's Travels and found it just as absorbing as the first time he'd read it. He lost himself in the pages until he was startled back into reality by a knock on his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'That has to be Light. Watari would use the coded knock and no one else even knows where my suite of rooms is'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L carefully marked his page and turned his head to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" He called, interjecting a faint weak tremble to his voice for authenticity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuzaki, can I come in? I just wanted to make sure you're alright"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Heh, wanted to make sure I don't die without you being the cause of it more likely'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L thought spitefully before reminding himself one usually didn't die from a stomach bug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Unless it's a really bad E Coli infection. I could get </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>weeks</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> off if I'd used that…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling wistfully at his thoughts, L climbed out of bed and grabbed his black, fluffy dressing gown. It wasn't like Light hadn't seen him undressed before and he wasn't prepared to make much of an effort anyway. His stomach was pulling now and he knew his womb was contracting in preparation for mating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Which won't be happening, sorry, Womb'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>L opened the door and stared blankly at Light. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I come in?" Light was all concern and sweetness as he smiled at Ryuzaki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather you didn't. I was just about to go to sleep…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't be long and I brought you some medication for your stomach"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hmm. Ulterior motive detected but okay'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L stepped aside and let Light in. He accepted the medication with a tight 'Thank you, Light-Kun'. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> would he even consider taking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I also wanted to talk to you, Ryuzaki, away from the others"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> got L's attention. Was it too much to hope that Light would just confess and the jig would be up? Probably, but given his anxiety over his approaching heat and the ache in his belly L couldn't help but wish for a 'Hey, so I'm actually Kira' moment to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want to talk about?" L asked slowly, eyes drifting to the clock on the wall. If his contractions and body heat were any indication, he was due to enter full blown heat in approximately 23 minutes. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have Light with him when it hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light sat down at his desk but L remained standing, his body language tense and alert. He didn't like the way Light was looking at him or the way the teen's eyes lingered on his bare legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Friends should be able to confide in one another, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L smiled dryly. "Is there something you want to tell me, Light-Kun?"</span>
</p><p><span>Light tilted his head, a keen gleam in his amber eyes. "No, Ryuzaki, but I believe there's something you should confide in me. I</span> <em><span>am</span></em><span> your first ever friend, am I not?"</span></p><p>
  <span>L slowly walked to the bed and sat down, fingers brushing the gilded cover of his book. "No, Light-Kun, I lied. You aren't my first friend" he muttered blankly, "Therefore I do not feel the need to confide anything to you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light licked his lips, stalling for time as the pheromones coming from his prey grew stronger. "Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain </span>
  </em>
  <span>of that, L?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuzaki" L corrected automatically, eyes narrowing in annoyance and pain as another sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>tug</span>
  </em>
  <span> gripped him. "And yes, I am. Now I would like you to leave. I'm not feeling well and wish to be alone"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light smiled. "But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omegas</span>
  </em>
  <span> should never be alone during their heats, L"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L clenched his teeth, irritation sparking through him as Light called him out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'He must have caught my scent! Shitshitshit-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've suspected it for a while," Light continued, interrupting L's eloquent thoughts, "But today confirmed it. You aren't unwell, in the physical sense. That's obvious to anyone with half a brain. The question is </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you feel the need to lie about your dynamic? There's no shame in being Omega''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know why" L hissed, drawing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them defensively. He'd give Light five minutes and then he'd send an alert to Watari. "Omegas are deemed weak and overly emotional by society. Do I appear weak or overly emotional to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light shook his head. "Of course not. And while I don't approve of the social stigma surrounding Omegas it has to be said there are many people who perceive Beta's as barren 'roleless' wastes of humanity"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L snorted. "Betas and Alphas have had it their way for decades, Light. Don't insult my intelligence by trying to level the playing field. Look at every single dignitry or person of authority throughout the world and tell me how many of them are Omega"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light sighed. That was true. "One"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, One. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>" L lifted his head proudly, dark eyes boring into Light. "And yet, if the world found out the 'Great L' was an Omega and not a Beta you can guarantee my authority would be questioned. Alphas and Beta's rule this world and it is not fair, but I alone cannot change the world so outing myself as an Omega won't change anything. In fact, it would make things worse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>is why I feel the need to lie about my dynamic, Light-Kun. Now, kindly leave. As I said, I'm not feeling well"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're in heat" Light whispered, a small smile curling his lips. "I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L curled his fingers around his phone, slowly and cautiously. He felt pinned to the spot as Light stood and approached the bed. "Light…" he whispered warningly as Light shrugged off his jumper exposing hard abs and golden skin L wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Stop this…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arrogant tilt of the head. "Why? It's obvious you desire me and you need an Alpha, right? It won't change anything" Light was moving closer and L's heart beat frantically in his chest. The Alpha seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>prowl</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he dimly registered the feeling of being a mouse gazing up at the predator advancing on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L cursed as his phone was plucked from suddenly nerveless fingers and Light loomed over him, their lips just centimeters apart. L's resolve was crumbling. His body was screaming at him to mate and Light looked so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful </span>
  </em>
  <span>smirking down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It could change </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>" L finally managed to whisper, his eyes searching Light's and pleading with him to understand. Light wasn't in Rut, he could still walk away from this-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light claimed L's lips in a kiss and L's control shattered, much like his phone did as it fell to the floor. He opened his mouth under Light's and kissed him back hungrily, small moans of pleasure and need escaping him. Light carded his fingers through that messy dark hair and sucked on L's tongue, dominating the kiss and making the Omega purr softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh, I'm going to make you purr so much more than this, L!' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Light thought triumphantly as he pulled away. L seemed dazed with lust as he licked his kiss-swollen lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I have to try, I have to…'</span>
  </em>
  <span> even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> was difficult with the mating hormones flooding his body and blocking out everything else. L felt slick gush out of his hole and coat his thighs and cringed at the pleased gleam in Light's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light, Please-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, Ryuzaki, I'll make it all better" Light soothed as he gently but firmly pushed L back on the bed and climbed on top of him. The scent of L's slick was driving him mad with lust and he fumbled with the tie on L's dressing gown to get it off. Frustrated, he yanked it open roughly and dipped his head to feast on the delicious pale skin exposed. He sucked one soft pink nipple into his mouth L arched, mouth open in a needy cry of pleasure.  Light smiled devilishly. L might </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was better than other Omegas but in heat he was just as desperately vulnerable as any Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now the Great L desired nothing more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> nothing more,  than to be taken and Light thought it only fitting that Kira should be the one to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would make his victory that much sweeter when he wrote the Detectives name down… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A monumental fuck up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light fucks up big time and now he and L must deal with the consequences...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut, basically. </p><p>Enjoy the smut. 💁🔥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rational thought was impossible for L. In full blown heat, he couldn't try and resist the Alpha's advances. He could do little else but clutch at Light's back and dig his fingernails into that sleek tan skin as Light kissed him fiercely. He could feel the hard length of the Alpha's erection pressing into his stomach and L wanted it with everuthing he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please!" He rasped as he tore his mouth from Light's bruising kisses. "Please, I need it! Knott me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light chuckled and nuzzled L's neck. The scent gland was engorged and the Omega smelled absoultely delicious. If he had less control he'd consider biting him but of course he knew he couldn't do that. A bite would create a bond and that would interfere with his plans. He couldn't kill the man he was bonded too and, sadly, L needed to die</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soon, L, be patient" Light chastised as he ground his weeping erection against L's own. "I'll fill you up with come and soothe the ache in your body, I promise"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L whined desperatly, hips rolling underneath Light's. He was so wet he couldn't think straight and he was burning up with the need to be knotted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light didn't want to delay too long, he was aching to be inside the Omega too, but he was enjoying himself. Seeing L so desperate and emotional made something deep and primal growl within him. This is how the Detective </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be. L was beautiful like this, wild, desperate and with a face flushed with passion. He wasn't a man made of ice and ambition and his voice wasn't that robotic monotone. It was deliciously raspy and tinged with raw emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Fuck,I need him. I have to have him!' </span>
  </em>
  <span> Light pulled away long enough to free himself from his slacks and boxers and chucked them on the floor, gazing down at L's trembling body hungrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L was staring at the thick, pulsing erection between Light's legs and Light's smile curled into a smirk. "Do you want it, L?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L nodded his head, legs spreading of their own violation. "Please. Inside… Light…" he hunched over as a pang of pain hit and Light hurried to cover the Omega's body with his own. It was getting painful for L now and he didn't want that. He wanted L to feel pleasure. It wasn't likely they'd get the oppertunity to do this again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On your hands and knees. Present for me, L" Light commanded, stroking himself to full, aching hardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L rolled onto his stomach and quickly clambered into position, his body shaking as he waited to be mounted. He spread his legs and dipped his head in a natural submissive posture, designed to entice an Alpha to mount him and give him what he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy" Light praised. Ordinarily L would snark that at 22 he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a boy and was in fact  3 years Light's senior, but right now he could do little else but moan desperately when he felt the warmth of Light's body settle behind his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light spread L's ass cheeks and groaned at the sight of that twitching, slick covered hole. "Fuck, L" he breathed, entranced by the way it quivered and winked at him as if urging him to sink inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L let out another pained whine and Light lined himself up, teeth clenched as he pushed the tip of his cock into that wonderful wet heat. He growled at the way L's body yileded to him and forced himself not to come instantly as he pushed past the tight rings of muscle. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. Once he was fully sheathed, Light rested his head against L's back and panted for breath, struggling to gain control. L's body was like a snug, tight vice and he could feel L's heartbeat. Overcome with emotion, Light began to thrust, one hand stroking down L's back tenderly to soothe the Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Oh god, more!" L sobbed, back arching at the sensation of that thick cock piercing him so deeply. With each inward lunge the tip of the Alpha's cock was pressing against his prostate and it made his toes curl with bliss. The pain was easing already and with each thrust into his body he felt utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He just wanted more and more and begged the Alpha to fuck him harder. Light readily agreed, aiming for L's prostate with each inward thrust and fucking the Omega as hard as he could. He reached around to fondle L's cock and grinned as he felt how </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> L was for him. It stroked his ego and made him feel deliciously </span>
  <em>
    <span>virile. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was an Alpha in his prime and that thought spurred him on until the fleshy, wet sounds of his balls slapping against L's ass filled his ears. The bed was creaking and L was whimpering but Light could barely hear that over the blood roaring in his eardrums. His entire world had narrowed down to that slick channel he was fucking. Kira didn't matter in this moment. The lies, deception, none of it mattered at all. In this moment it was just them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So good" Light groaned, hips moving faster as he approached climax, "So fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Light gripped L's hips as he lost himself in a desperate rut. L's loud moans of encouragement and praise sent the primal part of him roaring and Light had pulled out, flipped L on his back and wrapped those long legs around his waist before he was aware of what he'd done. A foggy part of his mind informed him he had just put L in the primary breeding position but he brushed that aside. He wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>planning</span>
  </em>
  <span> on getting L with pup. He was just doing what felt natural. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L's thighs clamped around him and he tipped his head back, neck bared invitingly and instinctually to the Alpha mating him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L" Light groaned, nuzzling at that long pale neck and feeling his resolve crumbling. L whined and clutched at him, that neck still bared and Light's eyes homed in on the mating gland like a laser. He knew he shouldn't. L would be dead soon… Light hung his head as painful thoughts slipped their way past the pleasure he was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Fine. I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>do</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> care about him, I admit it. I don't </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>want</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to kill him but I know I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>have</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to. Biting him will only make it that much harder. I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>cannot</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> bite!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But even as he thought that, Light's body had a different set of plans. He was licking L's neck in preparation for the bite and stimulating the Omega's scent gland. L didn't protest (he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>protest) and simply tilted his head, a litany of 'please!' spilling from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L was out of it completely, eyes blown black with hormones and lust and he squeezed his body around Light's cock, urging the Alpha to rut into him deeper and </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Subconiously, L knew the Alpha was trying to delay the bite and he was doing all he could to get it. The air around them was thick with tension and the need for the bond and their vaunted self control was balancing on a knife edge. Geniuses or not, neither could deny their biology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the rthymic squeezing of the Omega's channel that finally shattered Light's usually tremendous control. He was on the verge of climax and his instincts were screaming at him to fill the fertile Omega to the brim with his seed and claim him. It was a fight between mind and body and body won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light roared as his climax smashed through him and he bit down into L's neck hard, the tang of copper and sweet, addictive Omegan blood filling his mouth. His climax spurred on L's release and L shrieked, nails raking down Light's back as he spurted out his release between their quivering bodies. Light could feel L's channel clenching and tightening around him with each internal contraction and it made his knott swell, locking him inside the Omega so his seed would reach his womb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locked together, they panted for breath as the scent of slick, come and sweat filled their nostrils. Light lowered his head to lap at the purple mating bite he'd left on L's neck and felt a pang of regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This wasn't supposed to happen. Shit! What a monumental fuck up!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>L was still griped by a powerful internal orgasam and he was locked in place, so Light slumped over L and allowed himself some time to recuperate. He'd need to speak to Ryuk as soon as possible. He had no idea if it was possible to even kill L now. Technically the Omega was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Would killing him lead to his own demise as well? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally L seemed to subside and he fell silent, great gray eyes closing as he fell into a deep sleep. Light waited until his knott softened before gently pulling out of L's body. The sight of his seed dribbling from L's hole had him grabbing a pillow and pushing it under L's hips before he realised what he was doing. Angry at himself, Light pulled the pillow away and climbed off the bed. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> aid conception. He didn't want L pregnant. He didn't want the man as his mate (</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, you do,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mind argued stubbornly) and he didn't want to curl up and cuddle with him either. Again, his mind rebelled and informed him that yes, he did want that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light grabbed his clothes and hurriedly shrugged them on. He felt nothing but regret as he looked at L snoring softly on the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Stupid. This was a stupid mistake. I've miscalculated my control and I've fucked up spectacularly. This was just supposed to be a fuck and now I'm </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>bonded</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to him!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could already feel L's presence in his mind. He could sense L's emotions and the fledgling bond between them felt raw and vulnerable. Light wanted to rip it from his mind like a weed, almost as much as he wanted to cherish and nurture it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt satisfied physically, his body was thrumming with the latent energy of their wild coupling, but he felt mentally drained by what had happened. As quietly as he could, he closed the door behind him and forced himself to walk calmly down the corridor rather than bolt for HQ. No doubt Watari would be up soon to check on L and Light had no idea how anyone would react to the news that he and L were now bonded mates. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'At the very least it would provide me some cover. No one is going to suspect I'm Kira and wish to kill L if he's my mate, are they?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bouyed by the thought, Light took a moment in the downstairs bathroom to calm down and splash some water on his face. Everything would be fine. He'd think on his situation and come up with a plan, just like he always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Light, he was up ahainst forces that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn't control. Neither Alpha or Omega would know it until it was too late but Light's seed had fertilized L's egg and the Omega was with pup… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When L awoke several hours later his first thought was '</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Followed by a hearty dose of sheer unadulterated panic. He grabbed his shattered phone and text Watari to come to him at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he waited, he scrubbed himself clean (he </span>
  <em>
    <span>stank</span>
  </em>
  <span> of semen and slick) and stared, horified, at the vivid purple mating mark on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'How could I have been so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>stupid?!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L despaired as he tore his gaze away from his reflection. Watari was going to be deeply disappointed in him and that just made the sting worse. L flinched when he heard Watari's coded knock and bolted to the door to open it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari's eyes widened at L's disheveled state before they drifted to the mark adorning L's neck. "Oh, L…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L burst into tears, his shoulders shaking as Watari's arms enfolded him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, shh, I know. I know, it's going to be alright" Watari did his best to soothe L. He hadn't seen the young man so distraught in years. The last time he'd had to hug him and calm him down was nine years ago when Bowser the Wammy's House dog was put to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-how is it going to be alright?" L sobbed into Watari's shirt. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>mated</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Kira!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari's lips turned downwards in a grimace. Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would take some getting used to but it was done now. The only way for such a bond to be broken was death and even then it would be painful for the one left behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Which will be L. I will not let Kira kill him, no matter what happens'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Watari thought as he tightened his arms around his charge protectively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'No, he dosent need this comfort right now. He needs to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>act</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"L, you need to go and have a shower and calm down. I will prepare us some tea and then we will sit down and talk about this" Watari said firmly as he gently pushed L away. It took everything he had not to hug him again as L sniffed pitifully. "Go and shower"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Numbly, L nodded his head and shuffled off to the bathroom. When he returned he appeared more composed and Watari gestured for L to sit on the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woodenly, L sat. Now that he'd mated he didn't feel as bad but at the same time he hungered for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted Light by his side and it frightened him. He wasn't used to being attached to anyone, needing anyone, but Watari and his brothers back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari poured them some tea and L forced himself to sip at it. His hands were shaking and Watari gently guided the cup away before he scalded himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I going to do?" L whispered bleakly. "Where does this leave the case? I can't very well investigate or prosecute my </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can I? It's only a matter of time before the Task Force realise we're mated"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari cleared his throat, L's anxious mumbling disconcerting him. "Perhaps it would be best if we approach these issues in precedence of importance. You seem to be missing out the number one issue here, L. What if you are pregnant?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L swallowed thickly. He wouldn't know for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> and if he was with pup there was no way in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would abort his child. It wasn't like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kira's baby but the mere  thought of aborting a child was deeply unsettling to any Omega. It went against their nature to nurture and protect. Biologically, it was L's very purpose!  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It is going to be agony to wait but if I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>am</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> pregnant I need to return to Wammy's. I cannot have Kira threaten my pup. I can't stay here. Fuck. This is all such a mess. Light's won! Is that why he mated with me? I wonder… could he still kill me now with our bond or is that impossible? There has to be a positive to come out of this situation I can use'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You forgot your suppresents which means you would have been fertile" Watari explained gently. "This is my fault as much as yours, my boy, I should have kept a closer eye on your cycle…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L looked up, startled from his thoughts and cringed with shame. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>Watari's fault at all. He was a 22 year old man, and he should have been more than capeable of keeping track of his own damn cycle and preventing his heat. The Kira case had taken priority over everything else and now he was paying the price for his foolish negligence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can he kill me?" L asked bluntly. "He dosen't know my name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But, suppose he asked Rem to write it, would he be physically able to overwrite our bond and kill me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari smiled grimly and shook his head. "No, L, he would not. That is the one silver lining in this rather unexpected situation. Now that you are bonded you are safe. Kira cannot defy the bond between you, he will simply be physically unable to"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L chewed on his thumb in thought. That was good to know. Now all he needed to do was work out how best to proceed. He couldn't deny the bond and it would be a wise move to back off from Light as well. Watari had spoken to Rem and recieved a lukewarm response, but that was a positive in itself. She hadn't just written his name down and had </span>
  <em>
    <span>listened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to what he had to say. Clearly Rem was an intelligent being and was holding her cards close to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the afternoon formulating a plan and by the time Watari left to prepare dinner, L felt a little lighter. It wasn't a complete disaster, Quillish had helped him see that. "Thank god for you, Watari" L mumbled as he climbed back into bed and huddled under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach churned in revulsion and longing as he realised his bedding held </span>
  <em>
    <span>Light's</span>
  </em>
  <span> scent… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Similarly, Light was also feeling anxious and was doing his best to formulate some contingency plans. He'd cornered Rem in a blindspot and had told her what had happened. He'd risked his life in doing so, but he knew if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Shinigami may well have just written his name down out of spite anyway. Plus, he needed to know the state of play regarding writing down L's name and there was little chance of skirting around the issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously she was not happy Light had slept with someone other than Misa but Light had pointed out he'd never even slept with Misa in the first place and had no intentions of doing so. Misa loved him all the same, even though she knew Light was just using her. Misa's love for him was the only thing keeping him safe from Rem and Light used it as a shield. Rem had no choice but to accept Light's declaration of his death hurting Misa as fact. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>would. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For some unknown reason Misa loved Light unconditionally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the only thing sparing the miserable wretches life as far as Rem was concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light seethed as he thought back over their conversation and Rem's gloating as she informed him bonded mates were unable to kill one another via the Death Note. L was untouchable now. He physically couldn't kill his bondmate. Essentially, he'd shot himself in the foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'All my years of pushing aside hormones and the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>one</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> time I give into them…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Light glanced at Watari as he entered HQ. The old man's eyes were like </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he returned his stare. Great. Watari knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is Ryuzaki feeling?" Souichiro asked kindly, emphasing with Watari. While they tried to downplay their bond it was obvious to him he viewed L like a son. He'd be frantic with worry if it was his boy who had taken ill so suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's… Well, he's resting" Watari smiled grimly. "Fast asleep for a change. I'm going to attempt to get some decent food into him and retire for the evening. I suggest you all do the same since there have been no noteable updates to the case"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woo! Early finish!" Matsuda whimpered as Aizawa elbowed him sharply with a hiss off 'Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matsuda!' He was desperate for an early finish to go home to his wife and daughter and he did not want Matsuda's big mouth ruining their chances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed" Watari muttered dryly, "If you'll excuse me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watari…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari stared down his nose at Light, his expression subzero. "Yes, Yagami-Kun?" He asked painfully politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Ryuzaki alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari curled his lip. "Quite well, thank you. He will be well looked after I assure you, Yagami-Kun. Shall I pass on your regards to him or will you stop sulking and face responsibility?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light kept his face poker straight as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> his fathers sharp gaze bore through him. His father and Watari got on well, he wouldn't tolerate him showing the older man disrespect. More's the pity. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>One day I won't have to act the meek and deferentional junior. I'll show them all I'm above them! I am God!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After Watari had left, Aizawa and Souichiro approached Light with concerned looks on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He normally addresses you as Light-Kun, and the way he looked at you was… well, pretty scathing. And what was that about taking responsibility? What have you done to piss him off?" Aizawa asked with characteristic bluntness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Well, Aizawa, it's more of a case of what </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>haven't</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I done to piss him off, but fucking L and bonding with him is probably first on the list…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light?" Souichoro prompted gently. "Is there something you need to tell us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Misa is away on a campaign and they are going to find out anyway. Best to just get it over with. I might even be able to spin this as a lapse of control… even though that is actually what it was. I suppose, in this instance, the truth is the best option' </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. The… uh, thing is. something… unexpected happened and Watari isn't best pleased about it" Light projected sheepish innocence as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Neither of us meant for it to happen but… Ryuzaki and I are bonded" he added flatly, gazing up challengingly at his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whaaaaaat?!" Matsuda yelped, exchanging a wide-eyed look of disbelief with an equally surprised Mogi. They'd secretly murmered about the looks those two often gave each other (not to mention the whole handcuffed together thing) but that didn't mean they weren't shocked to have their theory proven correct. Ryuzaki and Light were mates!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonded</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" Souichiro narrowed his eyes. "You are 19 years old, Light! What on earth possessed you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you, to even think that was a good idea?!" He exploded, the vein at his temple pulsing away angrily. Light remembered the last time he'd seen that vein in action and it was when he'd found out Sayu had kissed a boy from band practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad…" Light said with a hint of soft warning. "Perhaps we could talk about this over dinner tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Souichiro sucked in a deep, calming breath and nodded his head shortly. "We will indeed talk about this over dinner" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsuda shot Light a look of sympathy as Light filled out meekly after his father. As soon as the doors had closed behind him his contrite expression vanished and his expression hardened. He'd use his bond with L to his full advantage, none of this had to be a complete disaster. All he had to do was keep calm and hold his nerve. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> try not to dwell on the dull ache he felt with each step he took away from HQ. Away from his mate… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mood swings and Ultimatums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L's volatile mood swings become a cause of concern for Watari and Light finds himself backed into a corner by Rem, given an impossible choice, Light struggles to come to terms with the consequences of his bond with L...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooooohhhhh such drama! It's all going down 🍿 🍿 🍿</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The days that followed the accidental bonding were particularly tense. Misa was due to arrive back soon and tension hung thickly in the air, growing thicker with each passing hour. The Task Force had naturally assumed L and Light had formed an Alpha/Beta bond and neither made any effort to correct them. It was simply none of their business anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuzaki-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" L snapped as he felt Light touch his shoulder. He was in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>foul</span>
  </em>
  <span> mood and (wisely) everyone else was keeping their distance. Except Light, obviously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought we might discuss what we are going to say to Misa when she arrives" Light said softly, inching a little closer to L. L wore his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mark</span>
  </em>
  <span> now and naturally it led to the desire for closer proximity to him. Unfortunately, L didn't seem as keen. Light wondered why that was. The attraction between them had been undeniable. Perhaps the Detective was just being stubborn to save face? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L sighed at the mention of Misa Amane. "What is there to say? We're mated and that is that" L said shortly, in no mood to play games with Light Yagami today. "Technically it's entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault anyway, so you can deal with the fallout"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light's jaw locked in annoyance, because what L had said was true. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his fault. L had locked himself away and he'd gone after him. As usual, it irritated him to no end when L was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's all you want to say on the matter?" Light leaned forward, trying to get a closer look at L's face. The man's bland expression didn't shift but he detected a flash of annoyance in his stormy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is" L picked up his coffee and took a long sip. "And get away from me, Yagami-Kun, you're too close"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari rose an eyebrow at L's prickly behavior. He was keeping a very close eye on his charge and planned to do so until three weeks had passed. Then he would get L a pregnancy test which </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be negative (hopefully being the operative word, right now he would put money on L being pregnant with these mood swings of his) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari made a mental note to do some more reading into early pregnancy indicators in male Omegas. Unlike their female counterparts, Male Omegas typically displayed pregnancy symptoms far earlier. As early as just 2 to 3 weeks in fact. His L was something of an enigma, though, so was it possible these mood swings and hot/cold reactions to Light were exceptionally early pregnancy indicators? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" Light huffed and strode away, irritation spiking off him in waves. It wasn't like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be bonded to the bastard anyway. Light didn't go too far, however, and return to L's side the moment L softened and asked him to bring him a file over. Light sat back down next to L and if they were sitting closer than usual, no one felt bold enough to comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa and Matsuda shared a look and both decided it was probably best to keep their thoughts to themselved. Considering they were nearly bonded neither young man looked particularly thrilled about it but that made sense since Ryuzaki still viewed Light as a Kira suspect. One minute they were snapping at one another, the next they were practically in one another's laps. It made concentrating on work rather difficult, but then that hardly mattered considering how slow the case had gotten lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon a loud squeal rang out that heralded the return of Misa Amane. Light groaned softly as she squealed </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Liiiight!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> and dashed towards him. She stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes as the change in Light's scent registered. "Light. What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L cracked his knuckles and swiveled his chair to watch, curious to see how Misa would react to the news her fake boyfriend had bonded with someone else. Him, of all people. He had a feeling it would go down as well as salad at a kids birthday party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Misa, can we talk somewhere quiet?" Light's voice was soft but had a certain edge to it. L wasn't surprised in the least, Light seemed to be able to inspire blind devotion in the bleached blonde idiot for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Somewhere… " Misa's hands flew to her mouth as she spotted the vivid purple mark adorning L's pale throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>L shrugged, face perfectly (and deliberately irritatingly) blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light? You've mated with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" Misa screeched. Matsuda winced and rubbed at his head. He was sure glad he wasn't in Light's shoes right now! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Misa, that is what I'd like to talk to you about" Light bit back a growl of frustration as Misa stomped towards L. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L barely had time to react before his head was snapped to the side, Misa's surprisingly strong little hand making his head ring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Well that hurt'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Misa!" Light roared as he grabbed the model and pulled her away from Ryuzaki. He stood in front of L, his basic instinct screaming at him to protect his Omega from harm. His chest was heaving as he glared at the trembling model fiercely. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never </span>
  </em>
  <span>harm Ryuzaki again, do I make myself clear?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do that again, Misa Amane, and I will issue a warrant for general assault" Watari narrowed his eyes sternly at the upset model. Misa whimpered because she knew the old guy had the clout to actually do that and such a conviction would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> her career. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps we should all just take a moment to calm down-" Matsuda tried to reason as the tension in the office skyrocketed. Mogi, the Chief and Aizawa were actually speechless as the drama unfolded. For some reason or other, Watari seemed less disturbed by it and, after checking L was alright, went off to fetch L an ice pack for his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Matsuda!" Misa snapped, "How am I supposed to be calm? My Light has been seduced by an unscroofalus older man and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First of all, the word you are looking for is 'unscrupulous', which, by the way I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Secondally, I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much older than Light and thirdly, I wasn't the one who made the first move, Light was. So instead of slinging insults at me and assaulting me, I suggest you listen to what Light has said and go talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it in </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If you ever raise a hand to me again I will ensure you spend the rest of your days trapped inside a cell so squalid it would make a third world slum seem luxurious. Is that understood, Miss Amane?" L's tone was cutting as Misa's jaw dropped and tears welled in her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'So fuck you, Bitch'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L thought triumphantly as the tears spilled over Misa's pretty lashes and ran down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misa turned and fled from the room, forcing Rem to lumber after her. L noticed the brief flash of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> cross the Shinigami's face and smiled as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> had one of his many questions answered. The reason why Light kept Misa Amane close was because he was being threatened by her Shinigami. Rem obviously had an emotional attachment to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Which means Watari's efforts to sway Rem have just been rendered null and void. She may well write my name down now. Possibly Light's too. Shit…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Light cleared his throat and collected himself before walking out of the office to follow her. He had to sort this mess out and as soon as possible. Thankfully Misa had not yet regained her memories. If she had, Light had no doubt in his mind she would trade for the eyes and write L's name down without a second's hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari returned with an ice pack and L pressed it against his cheek. Misa's ring had broken a blood vessel and he could feel the irritating ache of tissue starting to swell. "Well? Shows over. Back to work!" L snapped as all eyes landed on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsuda squeaked and shuffled off but Souichiro remained where he was, a troubled look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Yagami-San?" L grumbled, knowing he wouldn't get any peace until the man had said what he wanted to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuzaki… what happened between you and my son... It was consensual, wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuzaki sighed and considered how best to answer without outing himself as  an Omega. "It was… complicated. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> complicated, Yagami-San, and it is between the two of us. Please don't concern yourself over it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief nodded tightly. In other words, shut your damn mouth and mind your own business. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Fine, I will hold my tongue for now but I will be having words with Watari. I won't have my son trapped In a loveless bond with a Beta. Light always said he wanted pups so his mate should be an Omega. Perhaps the bond can be nullified some way? They both obviously didn't want or expect it to happen'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Souichiro turned and walked back to his desk, uncertain who he was more angry with between the pair of them. At least he didn't have to worry about pups being produced as a result of this ill-advised union though…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light actually had to resort to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleading</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Misa to get her to shut the hell up. Without her memories she was clingier and actually expected him to want a relationship with her. At least when she'd been the second Kira she'd known her damn place and had been useful. Now his very life lay hinged on her happiness and Rem's good graces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sickening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a mistake, Misa. I was lonely and… it just happened. I feel bad enough about it already, alright? But it's done now, and once things have calmed down I will be asking him to nullify the bond"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light was talking quickly and even he didn't know if it would be possible to nullify an Alpha/Omega bond. Bonds between Betas and Alphas </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be broken. The problem was L wasn't what people thought! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'No. The bond between us cannot be broken. I can't kill L and now I've got to find a way to appease Misa </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>and</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Rem. If Ryuk was here right now he'd be having a field day'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Misa understands. Light was lonely and he made a mistake. I'm hurt but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light loves me and is waiting patiently until the case is over so we can be together" Misa sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I will forgive you, Light, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>you promise to nullify the bond in a few weeks time and bond with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rem's singular eye gleamed at Light and Light forced himself to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree. It's time we were bonded. Perhaps that is why I felt the need to bond with Ryuzaki in the first place" Light opened his arms and Misa nestled against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do not love her, how do you propose to bond with her, Light?" Rem asked sharply. "I will not stand and watch you give her false hope. What are you going to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Think'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light thought with a grimace as the blonde Beta nuzzled into him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Think my way out of this mess before it kills me </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>and </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>L…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light spent the next week constantly throwing around theories and ideas in his mind. He was so caught up in trying to solve the dilemma of what to do about Misa and Rem he neglected to write many names in his Death Note. That suited him fine anyway since he was trying to keep a low profile after Higuchi's death. The Kira case had lost momentum and everyone was getting frustrated. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to feel that way. All he had to do was bide his time until he'd reached a decision and found the answers to his more pressing problems. He would work out where to move on as Kira once he had secured his and L's lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bond between himself and L was growing impossible to ignore. Light wanted to sit next to him whenever possible and even L stopped snarling at him to move away. By the end of the first week they were practically joined at the hip. Closer than they had ever been, even when they were chained together. Obviously everyone noticed but it was the general consensus to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mention the bond between the two young men. Naively, the Task Force decided to simply wait it out and hoped L and Light would sort it out between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't talk about the bond or what they were going to do about it but that suited Light. It was enough to just have Ryuzaki within arms reach. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>soothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have him so close, to be able to catch a whiff of the secret, sweet Omegan scent only </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>could detect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the days dragged past, Light began to notice a change in L. He wasn't eating nearly as much sugar as he usually did and he was paler than usual. He seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>drained</span>
  </em>
  <span> and kept his usual sarcastic remarks about Matsuda to himself. Another notable change was the amount of time L was spending in Watari's office. Light wished Rem would spy for him but the Shinigami refused. She was playing a waiting game all of her own and Light found it deeply unsettling that he didn't know what her next move would be. He didn't know what was going to happen and it kept him up at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat, blurry eyed at his desk and felt something snap within him. His frantic thoughts and exhausted body were screaming at him that enough was enough. He needed to know where he stood with Rem. He needed to secure L's life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rem, sensing Light's desire to talk to her, followed him when he excused himself to use the restroom. She had been waiting for Light's desperation to kick in and the human was starting to become desperate. He had caught himself in his own trap and now he was helplessly ensnared by a bond he hadn't wanted and the prospect of her wrath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was delicious, really and Light Yagami was totally deserving of it. Rem had decided what she would do days ago, but it had been fun to watch the insufferably proud human </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirm</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was outside, Light forced himself to walk calmly towards the blindspot. Light was about to speak when Rem shook her head, silencing him at once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'She's made a decision'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light realised as his heart beat faster in fearful anticipation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I can't manipulate her anymore'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be writing the Detective's name down, Light. I have come to a realization of my own after watching you scramble for a way to manipulate events to your own ends these last few weeks. I will spare your life in exchange for your Death Note. I want you to release Misa from your cruel manipulations and send her away. She will be happier without you even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn't see it that way. Give up your aspirations as Kira and I will spare you and the Detective. If you do not, I will write </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your names down and free Misa that way"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… give up?!" Light spluttered in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'What is more important? My ambition or my life? L's life?!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rem smiled at the panic in Light's eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'You cannot control </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>everything, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>arrogant human'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Misa loves me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rem's smile was clever and cruel. "Not as </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she used to, Light Yagami. The bond you have created with the Detective will be your undoing. You cannot kill him without killing yourself and Misa will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgive you, so do not delude yourself that she will. Even if I did agree to write down the Detectives name you'd still die since it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who wishes it to happen. Therefore, you have three choices: Suicide. I will give you L's real name and when you write it you both shall die. The second option is death : I will write both of your names down, or the third is to swallow your pride and admit defeat. Break up with Misa and relinquish your Death Note. The price of life for you and L will be your ambition as Kira"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Defeat? No! There has to be another way-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will give you one week to decide, Light Yagami"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light could only stare helplessly after her as she launched herself up into the air. He bit down on his knuckles and tried not to succumb to sheer panic. His brain, working so frantically for weeks, seemed to close in on him and he felt tears prick his eyes. Light Yagami, god of the new world, wept bitterly as the strain he was under finally took its toll. He crumpled to the ground and sucked in desperate lungfuls of air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suicide, Death, or Defeat. They were his only options. Two out of three of them involved L dying and he was too tired to pretend that didn't bother him anymore. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. L, the insufferable bastard, was his mate and he wanted him alive no matter what it might mean for him.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a man so used to manipulating others, finding himself in this position was horrifying. Rem had him standing on a knife edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was, which way would he fall? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L wretched as the last of his meagre dinner vanished down the toilet bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari stood at the door, his expression grim. In his hand he held a pregnancy test and come hell or high water, L was taking it today! The stubborn Detective had refused at first, saying it had only been two and a half weeks since 'the incident' but now it was three weeks on the nose. It was time to find out if what he already feared deep down was true.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L" Watari said firmly as L rose weakly to his feet. "No more excuses. You are taking this </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L scowled before he made to move past Watari. He still had to brief the prosecution team handling the surviving members of Yotsuba.  "Tomorrow, perhaps. I'm busy-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coward"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L stopped still, his eyes narrowing. "Excuse me?" He hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard me. You are trying to run away from this, L, and I will not stand by and let you do it. Whether you want to or not, you are taking this test. Today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L snapped his mouth shut when he realised even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn't go up against Watari and expect to come out on top. When the old man put his foot down about something that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Fine. I'll do it" L held out his hand for the test. "Do you think it will be positive?" He asked in a softer, more hesitant tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think it will be positive? Do you feel any different than usual?" Watari countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L stared down at the little plastic stick that was about to determine his entire future. "I feel… nauseous, obviously. Tired. I don't want much sweet food and my stomach aches all the time"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not to mention you have been in an appalling mood the last four days. You haven't been thinking as clearly as usual either" Watari 'helpfully' pointed out as L glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L never did like having his faults mentioned. And just because it was true it did not mean he particularly wanted to hear it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Which is unusual for me. I am normally of the belief that even if the truth hurts it's best to uncover the truth and deal with it. I've been rather irrational and hormonal lately and Watari's picked up on it. That's why he's pushing my buttons to get me to take the bloody test'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L thought as he stalled for time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari silently pointed at the bathroom door, a no-nonsense look on his face. "Back you go" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we both know what the test is going to say" L snarked, rattled by not getting his own way and hiding from this "But taking it will make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Guess I have no alternative but to take it, do I? Wouldn't want to be labelled a </span>
  <em>
    <span>coward"</span>
  </em>
  <span> L returned to the bathroom, test in hand, and closed the door with a slight bang. "Stay close by" he added sheepishly, embarrassed at his uncharacteristic show of petulance to the man he considered his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari was tempted to roll his eyes but thought better of it. L was acting like a childish brat because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I'm right here, L"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, L emerged clutching the test with his fingertips. "How long must we wait?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari glanced over the packaging. "3 minutes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L looked down at the floor. He'd never considered it before but three minutes was actually a rather long period of time… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the allotted time </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> passed, L thrust the stick at Watari, unable to look at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari's lips thinned into a tight line as he saw the word he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pregnant. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?" L asked hopefully. His face dropped as Watari silently handed it back to him. His face paled as </span>
  <em>
    <span>reality </span>
  </em>
  <span>hit home with all the force of a freight train. "Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dilemmas and Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L makes his decision regarding his pregnancy and what it means for the Kira Case, meanwhile, Light too makes a decision but is crushed to discover L has already left...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Twenty minutes after his discovery, L was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> staring at the little white stick in disbelief. Gently, Watari took the test from L's hand and made him sit down for some tea. It seemed L was going into shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to be a parent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. God help the little fucker" L whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L!" Watari rebuked sharply, hoping to bring L back around and snap him out of his shock. As callous as it sounded they simply didn't have </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it right now. L could reflect and come to terms with it once a decision had been made regarding their living situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L startled, his eyes going wide as if he'd only just realised he wasn't alone to curse freely as he'd like. "Sorry, Watari…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Now, L, we have a decision to make. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a decision-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can't do it. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won't </span>
  </em>
  <span>abort my baby!" L yelled in panic, one arm curling protectively around his flat (for now, anyway) belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-to make about where we are going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Watari finished firmly. "Wammy's would be the safest place and the most suitable to stay during your pregnancy and bring up the pup" Watari finished, his eyes fixed on L's face sternly. "We </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must</span>
  </em>
  <span> decide this now, L, as your reasoning ability is being hindered by your emotions and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm not fucking good at my </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now!" L snarled, angry tears spilling from his eyes. Watari sighed softly and knelt before L. He took one of the young man's hands in his own and squeezed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> rebuking you, Son. You've had a huge shock and your body is subject to immense hormonal changes and influences you are not used to. What I am trying to say, perhaps a little too bluntly, is that we need to make this decision now while you still have the oppertunity to do so. This decision is a monumental one. If you chose to return to England we will go. You will have to fade into obscurity for the protection of your child and pass on your title as L to your heirs until it is safe for you to resume it.  Or, you can stay here and attempt to solve the Kira case, but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L's eyes darkened. Staying meant exposing his child to danger. Willingly exposing them to harm and that was one thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> Omega would do. If the cost of keeping this child was the temporary loss of his career and abandoning the case that was slowly draining him then so be it. He knew the Kira case balanced on the edge of a knife. One wrong move in the game he was playing with Light could result in his death and Rem was an unknown factor that threatened </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The gamble had been worth it before but now he had his child to think of. And as long as the child survived that was all that mattered to him. Right now the pup's safety was of paramount importance, and his own regret at leaving the Kira case unsolved was just tough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Especially since its sire is none other than Kira himself…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to abandon the Kira case. I want to protect my pup and go home"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari dipped his head, pleased (yet unsurprised) at L's decision. "I will call Roger at once to update the trio on the situation. I will handle the formal withdrawal from the case during the journey home. Start packing, L, no one can know we have gone until we are safely out of sight"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari poured the tea and made sure L drank his before he even thought about packing. L gulped it down, his frazzled nerves calming a little but his stomach was still flipping with anxiety. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was doing the right thing for his child but he couldn't deny it stung to walk away from something as important as this case. It rattled him that Light would get away with his crimes and he would not be able to fulfill his promise and capture Kira. But, deep down, he couldn't deny he didn't feel a sense of relief. The bond between them, not to mention the feelings he had for Light before the bond occurred, had made it increasingly difficult to be rational and objective. He simply didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sentance Light to death. He wanted the old Light back, the one who didn't have memories of being Kira. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He was so sincere then. So driven to do the right thing. I wonder if he gave up the Death Note would he return to being like that? Well, it dosen't matter now. He won't give it up, even if I offered him the chance to be a part of the pup's life. His ambition is his driving force just like mine was. Now my pup must come first'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>L shoved those thoughts aside and grabbed his laptop. He swiftly set about all data transfer to Wammy's House and scheduled a data wipe for six hours time. Hopefully by then he and Watari would be on their way to the UK. He trusted Watari to keep the Task Force busy and distracted as he hurried upstairs (via the private lift system only he and Watari knew about) and began to pack up his belongings. Taking only what he deemed absoultly  necessary (which, apart from a change of clothes, his sweets and his laptop wasn't much at all) he was soon packed and ready to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to Watari's office with his bags and began to pace, one hand placed a hand on his belly, looking down at it and wondering how long it would be before he started showing. He knew the technical terms of Male Omegan pregnancy. The average gestation period and what not, but it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. It wasn't about facts and figures when a child was growing in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> womb. Perhaps given his slender build he'd show a bit earlier? Maybe his pup would take after Light and be tall and Auburn haired? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've knocked me for six, you know" L mumbled to his belly. "Little bastard" his tone was soft, however, and he smiled shyly. "I'm going to do everything I can to protect you and one day I will explain to you why you don't have a Sire around. It won't be easy, but I promise you will love growing up in Wammy's House as much as I did. In the summer you can swim in the lake and explore the woods and you'll be surrounded by people who understand you. Hell, you could even grow up to challenge me for my title. I think I'd gladly concede it to you, little one"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari smiled to himself as his hand hovered over the door. He had been about to enter when he heard L talk to his belly and, even though he wasn't a particularly emotional man, it brought tears to his eyes. Being a parent would be the making of L, he was certain of it. No doubt it would be difficult and at times L would struggle but he would have his brothers and himself to help him through. Maybe having a child would teach L some much needed practical life lessons as well. He wasn't always going to be around to look after him and L needed to learn to stand on his own two feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari gently knocked, feeling regret at interrupting the sweet moment, and let himself in. L's face flamed red but Watari gave no indication he'd heard him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything is prepared. The Task Force think you have had a relapse with the stomach bug and I've booked flights that leave within the hour. I trust you've taken care of the data?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course" L muttered, feeling offended Watari would even feel the need to ask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Fuck. I really </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>am</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a hormonal mess!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. We'll make our escape via the emergency tunnel and head to the airport by taxi"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L snickered as the theme tune for 'the great escape' began to play in his head. Clearly, pregnancy was already doing crazy things to him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light frowned, unable to shake the feeling of dread that continued to eat away at him. It was hard to even pretend to focus on his work with L's empty chair beside him. He didn't buy Watari's excuse that L was unwell again. If it were true, he'd be able to at least pick up on L's sickness through their forming bond. The only emotions he sensed coming from L was shock and panic. Something important had happened and Light needed to find out what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rem was looming over him, a silent threat, and Light curled his fingers into the palms of his hands and forced himself to breathe deeply. He would not give in to terror. He'd had his little crying moment but he was stronger now. He'd find a way to win because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kira</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light ignored Misa entirely and wiled away the hours searching his feelings and wracking his brain for a solution to his dilema. He had just six days left before Rem expected her answer… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When five o clock hit and there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> no sign of either L or Watari, Light knew something was wrong. He left his desk and went upstairs to L's rooms. His stomach dropped as he saw the door was open. L </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>left his door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't call L's name because he couldn't sense him. L wasn't there… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light's eyes snapped to L's desk and he sucked in a breath as he spotted the scrawled note. He knew it was for him. He crossed the room (noting L's wardrobe door left open and a few items of clothing missing) and picked up the note. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Light, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Congratulations, I've left. I am officially resigning from the Kira case. I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>know</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> you are Kira, you have always been Kira, and that you will probably use my resignation to further your agenda. I wish I could stay, but then we both know if I did one of us, maybe both, would end up dead soon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The case has been stalling for weeks since you regained your memories. I miss who you were before. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not try and find me, even if you try anyway (because I know you are arrogant enough to attempt it) you will be unsuccessful. Since we will not complete the bond during my next heat our bond will, I've been assured, fade over time. I am no longer a threat to you nor Misa, so I am confident Rem will not write my name down now I have withdrawn from the Kira case. All data will be deleted at 6 pm and you would have achieved the alibi of innocence you've worked so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>hard</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to achieve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if Rem tries to write my name (I know you won't, your sense of self preservation is too strong and you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>can't </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>kill your bond mate, can you?) I am beyond her reach. Not by distance but by the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>life</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> that grows within my womb. Yes, Light, I'm pregnant. The rules of the Death Note state it cannot be used on someone younger than 780 days old. I can only assume this applies to fetuses growing in the womb too. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I believed for one moment you would renounce the Death Note for the sake of the life we have created together and return to the way you were, I would let you into my pups life. Sadly, we both know the likelihood of that happening is slim to none. You have murdered innocent people and believe yourself to be a god, all driven by blind ambition and sheer arrogance that your cause is for the greater good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It will be your downfall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Farewell, Light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"L…" Light whispered, tears coursing down his face and blurring the words in front of him. "L is pregnant with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> pup!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly things became a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> clearer. Light shoved the note into his pocket and rushed back downstairs. He walked into utter chaos as everyone stared at pure white screens. The words 'All Data Deletion' flashed on screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Souichiro turned to his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuzaki has left, Dad. And so has Watari"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light clutched the note in his pocket. He couldn't show it to any of them. "Ryuzaki once told me that if he ever had to leave mid investigation he would delete all data. I can only assume this means he has indeed abandoned the case"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That dosent make any sense. He let us </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. He's risked his life several times during the course of this investigation. Why would he just suddenly abandon it?" Aizawa scowled. He didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Detective much but he had to give the man credit where it was due. He was no coward. Ryuzaki wouldn't just up and leave unless something far more important than his own life was at stake. What would be more important to Ryuzaki than his own life? A </span>
  <em>
    <span>child's</span>
  </em>
  <span>…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>made sense. Aizawa's eyes narrowed as he glared at Light. "Ryuzaki is an Omega, isn't he? He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light swallowed thickly, battling to keep his face a perfect mask. For the first time in his life, though, the mask crumbled and his eyes glazed with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light? Is this true?" Souichiro shook his shoulders urgently, "Is Ryuzaki an Omega?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Do I have a Grandchild?!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… he… he used supperessents to hide it from us all. He… he left me a note to say he was leaving the case for the baby's safety. I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell anyone until I had a bit more time to process it myself"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuzaki is </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Light groaned softly as Misa suddenly barged into the room, glaring fiercely at Light and looking about ready to blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh shit…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Light took a deep breath and strode out of the room. He ignored Misa's screeching and the Task Force's yells and kept walking until he found himself once again in the blind spot by the supply cupboard. He unstrapped the Death Note from his chest and stared at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was filled with names, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aspirations </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his dreams for a better world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of which he would now freely give up. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>an alternative. L had said in his letter the only chance Light could ever have to be a part of their pup's life was if he gave up the Death Note. Well, being a father was worth that sacrifice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rem" Light called urgently. She walked through the walls towards him, a smug smile on her face as Light held out the Death Note to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You renounce it? That is your choice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light nodded, his throat tight. "I… am going to be a father, Rem That is more important than anything. Being with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span> is more important than being Kira. I want to give up the Notebook and find him again. I'll cut all ties with Misa </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> you help me find out where he is"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rem considered. She didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help Light at all but the prospect of him leaving Misa alone was very tempting. Perhaps showing Light a little kindness would lead to a quicker resolution of her problems as well. It didn't mean she had to like or trust him, of course. She just wanted him out of Misa's life whilst causing Misa the least amount of pain possible and it appeared Light was more likely to agree to surrender the Death Note at the prospect of being a father than the prospect of his own death. Therefore, some tact and compromise was needed. She couldn't disagree with Light's decision here. In fact, she commended it. The child in L Lawliet's belly was blameless in all this and she certainly wouldn't write down the Detective's name now since it would lead to her death for breaking the rules. Besides, there was something quite satisfying about them all surviving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will tell you where he is going </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> assist you to prove to L you have given up your memories as Kira. In return you agree to </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> contact her again and forfeit your right to the Death Note buried at the orchard too"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'How could I forget about </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>? Ryuk?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Light marvelled, amazed at his inability to think of much else other than L and their baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will deal with Ryuk and ensure he does not write your names down. He will have little choice but to obey me since I am senior in rank to him. Both Death Notes will be kept in my keeping and you, L and most importantly Misa will be safe and free to live your lives in peace. Do we have a deal, Light Yagami?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light bit his lip and looked down at the Death Note one last time. Flashes of memories ran through his mind. Killing the FBI agents, the adrenaline rush of having a plan work out perfectly, the challenge of the thrilling cat and mouse game with L. so many names and faces. So many dreams and plots still waiting to be realised…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't regret a single second of it. But, now that he thought about it clearly, how long could it have lasted before the inevitable happened? He wanted to change the world but one person alone couldn't do it, not even with the Death Note. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'And that is why L called Kira childish. He recognized that long before I did. If I had continued as Kira it would have been the death of me, and L knew that too.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we have a deal. Please tell me where L is going"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is currently traveling to Wiltshire, England" Rem replied, sensing the human's sincerity. It was a novel thing, Light Yagami being truthful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light smiled faintly. He'd never been to England before and tracking L down would be a challenge but he knew he could do it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'And now it's time to keep my side of the bargain… ' </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I give up the Death Note"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, a haze seemed to fall over him. Rem snatched the Death Note and turned it incorpreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What…?" Light looked around himself, confused as to just why he was loitering near the supply closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he remembered that L was missing! He had to get to him! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed off down the corridor, blissfully unaware of the Shinigami who plucked the note from his pocket. Rem read the note and smiled bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Have no fear, L Lawliet, your child is safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span>' Since L would retain his memories, she scrawled out a note for him and pocketed the note. She'd see to it that L recieved it and was made aware of Light's desire to find him. It would be up to him then if he wished for such a reconciliation. She hoped he would, if only for the sake of the child…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad!" Light burst into the main hub of HQ. "I don't know what's happened but I can't seem to remember things again! And Ryuzaki is gone-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slow down, Light. Come and sit" Souichiro led Light over to the couch and sat him down. "What can you remember about Ryuzaki?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's my mate and he's pregnant and I need to be there for him. I don't know why but I've got Wiltshire in my mind! He's heading back to England and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go after him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Don't you remember what you said?" Misa wailed, clutching at Light's arm. "You're going to bond with me, Light"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> would I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! I don't love you, Misa. I love Ryuzaki and he's pregnant with my child. I don't know why I can't remember things and i'm sorry if I did say that to you, but it isn't what I want. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> not what I want. Whatever we had is over, Misa. I'm sorry to hurt you but I don't believe in living a lie. I hope you find happiness with someone else"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misa burst into tears as Light shrugged her away. Why couldn't Light remember her? And why were his eyes so devoid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he looked at her? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He just dosen't care about me. Whatever has happened to him has changed him. Maybe he never did really care about me in the first place. He's bonded to Ryuzaki and he's pregnant with his pup. I can't compete with that'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Misa stumbled backwards, reality finally hitting home. Light didn't love her and he never would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rem winced at the tears in her eyes and gave Light one last approving nod. Of course Light couldn't see it but she found herself wishing him well. Without his memories of being Kira the human was somewhat more likeable to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Good luck, Light Yagami'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she turned to follow Misa. Although the girl would never know she was there, she would do all she could to guide Misa in the right direction. She loved her and so she was content to watch over her for the rest of her days. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Which are much higher in number now Light has finished with her. I will do all I can to see you happy again, Misa'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, The Task Force lost their memories of Rem and the Death Note as well. Matsuda was spouting theories about Amnesia being transferred through the water and such other nonsense, but no one was paying him much attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were more important matters at hand. Namely, how was the Kira Investigation supposed to continue without the head investigator… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to England" Light announced as he shrugged on his coat. "I have savings, I'll use them"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't go yet, Light-" Souichiro tried to reason. Of course he wanted his son involved in the pup's life but it seemed foolish to him for Light to just dash off whilst suffering the strange memory loss they were all afflicted with. In his eyes it was prudent to wait to see if they were somehow being controlled by Kira before Light rushed off halfway around the world! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going" Light replied stubbornly, his eyes shining with firey conviction. "Ryuzaki has quit the case and so do I"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus" Mogi muttered under his breath. Perhaps it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the best that Light and Ryuzaki quit because it was quite obvious neither of them had been focusing on the case for a while. Combined with the reduced deaths since Higuchi's capture it did make him wonder if the case had </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> been solved… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe Light really </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Kira but dosen't remember anymore'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mogi thought as Light rushed out of HQ without a backwards glance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe it's best if I don't dwell too much on this. Time will soon tell'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mogi would be proven correct. In the days that followed, no new murders would be announced. L's formal resignation from the case and the sudden cease of killings were construed by the media to mean L had died nobely whilst defeating Kira. It was obviously sensationalised to sell newspapers and get clicks but the media had a field day with it. Fearing for their own livelihoods, none of the Task Force moved to correct this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And somehow, slowly, life continued and returned to normal. They returned to their jobs in the days that followed and the world heaved a sigh of relief as the Kira Investigation was officially closed by Interpol. It was frustrating, naturally, that Kira has escaped justice and people wanted answers but there were no answers to give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira and L had effectively dissapeared… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wammy's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L and Watari have some surprising news for his heirs and L recieves a note from Rem. meanwhile, Light travels to Britain...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a shorter update than usual since I've had like zero motivation to write recently. Hopefully I will be out of this funk soon but for now, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as they heard that L and Watari were heading back and that L had formally withdrawn from the Kira case,all three heirs knew something was very wrong. It just wasn't like L to abandon a case and the very few times he'd done so before had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been for a valid reason. They didn't believe for one moment L was afraid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kira</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he was afraid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There!" Mello leaned out of the belfrey window and pointed to the sleek black Insignia prowling down the long driveway. "That's Mr Wammy's car!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bolted out from their 'secret spy' room and ran down the three flights of stairs to meet L and Watari in the foyer. It was raining and L looked miserable as he huddled up in a coat and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hang on'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Near tilted his head and peered closely at L. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Since when does L wear a coat, even in the rain? And why is he clutching his belly. He looks sick! He's quit the case because he's unwell!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Near shared his thoughts with his brothers and Mello instantly decided L was on death's door. Matt, more level-headed and practical than Mello, simply shrugged blandly. He knew L would tell them directly what was going on so idle speculation was just a waste of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L!" Mello yelled as soon as L had stepped into the foyer. L looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and yet he mustered up a tired smile for his heirs. "Boys" L slowly stooped and knelt. Sharing a concerned look, the three children rushed towards L for a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you dying, L?" Mello whispered, blue eyes wide and terrified as he nuzzled into L's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L's smile warmed with genuine affection. His heirs were geniuses but they were also just </span>
  <em>
    <span>kids</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Matt and Mello had just turned 10 and Near was 8. He wasn't surprised in the least they were the first to greet him. They'd probably been watching from their supposedly secret spot in the belfry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Mello, I'm not dying" L soothed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Even though I feel like I am! My stomach is killing me and this morning sickness is terrible'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you quit the case?" Near jumped straight to (what he felt) was the most important thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari sighed and shook his head. "Boys. Please let L come inside and change into dry clothing. We will discuss what has happened with you within the hour. Meet us for tea in my office at seven"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio exchanged nervous glances. Whatever had happened to make L quit was </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was agony, having to wait, and they loitered in the foyer as L and Watari vanished upstairs to L's old suite of rooms. He hadn't stayed in Wammy's House for long recently and Mello snickered as he imagined housekeeping having a fit if his rooms weren't kept just so. In their defence, though, they'd hardly had any notice! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally seven pm came and they eagerly knocked on Watari's door. They were bid to enter and they shuffled in, wide eyed and expectant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down, boys" Watari smiled and gestured to the couch. "L has some rather… surprising news for you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt blinked, Near tilted his head and Mello burst into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha! Good one, L!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L sighed, "I'm not joking, Mello. I am actually pregnant" he muttered, cheeks tinted red. Mello's face dropped and he turned to Near, non-too quietly asking Near if Beta's could get pregnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but L isn't a Beta" Near remarked calmly before turning to his mentor, "I can understand why you felt the need to conceal it and I am sorry there is a reason to do so. The degradation Omegas face is very wrong"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L smiled thinly. Near had once again proved he was wise beyond his years. "Maybe one day it will change, Near. With time and enough Omegas willing to take a stand… I alone cannot change the world, but the future is yours" L's eyes bored into Near's. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> one day Near would present as an Omega. He wasn't sure just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knew but he did. He hoped Near understood his meaning: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be the one to bring about this revolution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near dipped his head in recognition. Mello and Matt shared a look, certain they had missed something in that exchange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, L's pregnancy has obviously motivated him to withdraw from the Kira case" Watari smoothly concluded. "Interpol has closed the case anyway and the media have gotten it into their heads that L is dead. For now, we will encourage that assumption so L can experience his pregnancy in peace"
</span></p><p>
  <span>And that, apparently, was that. The boys were allowed to ask a few questions (Mello received a sharp glare when he broached the question 'Who's the baby daddy?') before it was time for them to head off and have supper then prepare for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L sighed in relief as the door closed behind them. He loved them dearly but they were exceptionally hard work at times. "Mello did ask a valid question. What am I to say? One day the pup will ask me the same thing" L unconsciously laid a hand against his belly as if protecting the child from listening to an unpleasant truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One day at a time" Watari smiled gently. "Now I believe it is time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedtime too, L. You're exhausted and you have a pup to think of now"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for once in his life, L didn't argue. He bid Watari good night and went upstairs to his rooms. He didn't bother to undress and simply collapsed into bed, the familiar scent of lavender laundry detergent enveloping him as sweet sleep dragged him under… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***********************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Light was near-frantic as he handed over his boarding pass. He bumped into other waiting passengers and apologized profusely, sweat trickling down the nape of his neck. He was nervous. He'd never traveled outside of Japan before but he was determined to do the right thing and find his mate. His pup and L </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him in their lives. He wasn't sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> L had felt the need to run away back to Britain but that was important right now. Providing support for his pregnant mate </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Perhaps L was simply scared about what my reaction would be when I found out? I can't remember a lot about our relationship really and the memory loss is concerning. But I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>do</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> know I love L and I want to be a part of our pup's life. Surely that is reason enough' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Light tried to bolster himself as he prepared to board the plane to England. He didn't care if his father thought it was a bad idea. He didn't care if he was a little intimidated by searching for L in a foreign country. He'd manage it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Wiltshire. I must remember to find a way to that place. To L...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was seated, Light was busy downloading maps of the general area he'd conduct his search. His mother had given him access to their credit card (something he was very grateful for) so he had the monetary means to find a hotel and move around searching for L. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he began to Google the various stages of pregnancy, Light tried to block out the one intrusive thought that kept whispering to him:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What if L left because I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Kira?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L woke up the next day to a letter placed right beside his pillow. He frowned and slowly picked it up, bewildered at the chill that ran down his spine. No one could have entered his room and left it there. He would have remembered seeing it when he went to bed… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L's heart sped up as he recognized the note he'd left Light before fleeing HQ. There was only one way it was possible for it to find itself in England: Rem. L turned the note over and his eyes widened as he saw Rem's looping scrawl :</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L Lawliet, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are safe. Light has voluntarily given up his memories and rejected the Death Note, as well as his agenda as Kira,  in favour of being with you and your pup. I have informed him you are in Wiltshire but I have said no more. The decision to accept him is yours to make. I have only ever wanted to protect Misa and now Misa is free from Light's hold. Kira is no more. I am content with how things have worked out. I think we both know how it would have ended otherwise…  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish you and your pup well, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rem. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>L's first thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>'shit!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he jumped out of bed. His heart was racing and he couldn't stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Light had actually rejected the Death Note for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Obviously it didn't absolve him of all his sins but… it made L feel warm to realise Light viewed himself and their pup as more important than his grandiose plans for a new world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing on a bathrobe and not even thinking of the ridiculous way his hair spiked in every direction, L dashed off to Watari's office. Watari would know what to do. He'd have a plan because right now he certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could feel tears burning his eyes and his throat felt tight. He was somewhat irritated by his weakness but pushed the irritation aside. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't strong enough to override the effects of pregnancy hormones! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L pushed open the door and presented Watari with the letter. Watari, who had been about to make a wry comment on L's rather disheveled appearance, closed his mouth and frowned down at the letter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Rem! I had a feeling you were an intelligent being. This proves it'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is wonderful, if surprising news, L" Watari announced once he'd finished the letter. "So, what are you going to do with this information? Light is probably here or will be very soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L sat down and shrugged his shoulders. "I want him in my pup's life now that he isn't Kira but… I cannot easily forgive what he's done. It's… complicated, Quillish. I feel happy Light is back and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to explore a relationship with him but at the same time…" L trailed off, eyes gazing out of the window at the rain. Where did this leave him and Light now? He couldn't ignore the fact that Kira had essentially taken advantage of him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>refuse him when he was in heat and now he was pregnant. His affections for Light were still there and, for once in his life, his thoughts were jumbled up. He couldn't make a clear decision on this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Might I suggest we put some feelers out and see if we can locate Light first? It shouldn't be difficult and Light has no idea Wammy's House exists. Once we find him you could invite him to stay at the staff complex. It would provide you with the space you need to come to terms with your decision </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep Light somewhere where we can keep an eye on him. I do not doubt Rem for a moment, however, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how cunning Kira is. If there is a backup plan to have his memories returned once again then I will find it. He is amongst our students, L, and until I am satisfied he is not a threat I will not tolerate him having free access to Wammy's House grounds"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L sighed and nodded his head in agreement. The risk was too high to just invite Light into the main hub of Wammy's House and all of his staff were highly trained combat personal, even down to the cooks and cleaners. Each and every member of staff had been vetted and underwent rigorous training in return for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>lucrative paychecks. Not just anyone could work at Wammy's House and the same went for visiting. The fact Watari was willing to let Light stay in the staff complex site was a generous show of trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a good idea" L admitted softly, "Thank you, Watari"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari simply smiled and asked L if he'd like a cup of tea. L's pregnancy was a curveball to everyone but he was determined he would help L through it and, besides, wouldn't it be wonderful to have a grandchild of his own? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As L sipped his tea, Watari discreetly contacted his team and sent a photo of Light Yagami. They'd track the teenager down with two days, he was certain of that. Light's choice to accept responsibility and be there for L impressed him but as far as he was concerned the teenager wasn't off the hook yet. He had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> way to go before he could be forgiven and accepted into the fold of Wammy's House. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari's thoughts softened as he noticed L smiling as he read the letter again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I believe those two need to take a step back and court one another first. In time, trust will grow and maybe Rem is right. Maybe this is the best outcome for this case'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari's attention was drawn by an email he'd just relieved. S had messaged informing him he'd already gotten eyes on Light Yagami and attached a photograph of a tried, pale looking Light drinking a cup of coffee at Heathrow's arrivals lounge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari smiled in satisfaction and ordered S to bug Light and keep him in sight. Once he'd established Light really was free from his memories as Kira he would arrange a meeting…</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An overdue Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L's mood swings and volatile behavior are ruffling feathers at Wammy's House as his pregnancy progress to its second month and L and Light *finally* reunite...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Light couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched and it unnerved him. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and turned around, eyes scanning the empty street in desperation. It had been two days now! It was impossible. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be imagining it… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop following me! Or at least come out and face me! Tell me what you want!" Light yelled, thoroughly frustrated. All he wanted to do was find L and beg his forgiveness. His instincts were screaming at him to protect his pregnant mate and bond with the pup but he couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. The thought brought tears to his eyes and Light blinked them away angrily as he sat down on a bench. He hung his head and breathed deeply, rallying himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>will</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> find them! I'm in Wiltshire, it's only a matter of time!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>S leaned back against the wall and lifted the phone to her lips, giving the obviously frazzled teenager a moment to himself. "He's rattled, Watari and he knows he's being watched. I think it's time to bring him in now, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed. It has been two days and there has been no noticeable slip in his character. It appears his memory loss is genuine and L is… Well, you know how L is"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>S smiled thinly. Probably pining like hell for his mate. She understood. "So I have permission to acquire the target?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Please ensure he is taken straight away to the staff facility and inform me when you are enroute"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will do. S out" S pocketed her phone and smiled at the retreating figure of Light Yagami. She quickened her pace and held out a hand to feel the direction of the wind. Light had risen and was walking once again. S reached for the slim, discreet dart gun at her hip and aimed. Before Light knew what was happening a dart embedded into his shoulder and he crumpled to the floor, consciousness fading rapidly. S hummed in satisfaction and remotely disabled all local CCTV cameras. It really wouldn't do to be seen dragging an unconscious guy back to her car, would it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L stared at Light as he fumbled with the bolts and pieces of wood. It was supposed to be a handmade crib but… Well, Light wasn't exactly having the easiest of times with it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I could just ask Watari to fix this up-" L tried, sensing Light's frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>L. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing it! It's for our pup isn't it? Besides, it's not even that difficult"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L bit his lip as the bolt tumbled to the floor and Light huffed in exasperation, pushing the wood away from him. He was struck by how beautiful he looked as the morning light spilled in through the nursery window and illuminated him. Slowly, L reached for Light's hand and held it in his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't struggle to do things you can't do, Light. Our pup knows how loved she is-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face, "She? Can you sense </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> gender already?" Suddenly the crib no longer mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L smiled proudly. "Yes. I am convinced the pup in my belly is a little girl. I wanted to tell you over dinner but… I thought now might be a better time considering we may need to… adjust the colour scheme in here a little"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light barked out a laugh as he looked at the pile of pink, blue and grey nursery accessories bundled up. They'd gone overboard and bought pretty much </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>in three different colours, much to the amusement of Watari who had wisely suggested a </span>
  <em>
    <span>neutral</span>
  </em>
  <span> colour scheme might be best? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pink and gray it is then" Light breathed, an excited flush to his cheeks. "This just makes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn't it?" He murmured, one hand stroking the bulbous mound of L's stomach. "Three more months, little lady, and you'll be here… "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L jolted awake and reached out to thin air, a plaintive cry leaving him when he realised it was all just a dream. He was alone. The bite mark on the side of his neck </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbed </span>
  </em>
  <span>and L sobbed bitterly. The bond was supposed to have started fading now but it was stronger than ever. His soul was crying out for Light's and somehow he could sense that is what the pup (his girl?) wanted too. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It isn't fair! I need Light with me'</span>
  </em>
  <span>  he thought as he looked down at his still flat belly. Had it been a premonition for the future or merely the product of his overactive, hormone addled brain? Whatever it was, he knew with certainty he wanted Light involved in this pup's life. He wasn't sure if he would ever truly forgive him (Kira) but he was sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> him (Light). '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kira is gone forever. I've got to move past that. Light is Light again. He </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>chose</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> me and the baby!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>L climbed out of bed and stumbled quickly to the bathroom, the now familiar sour taste flooding his mouth and his stomach churning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'If you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>are</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a girl then you are a little bitch for putting me through this!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L thought as he heaved and vomited into the toilet bowl. Despite his angry thoughts, he curled and arm around his stomach and clutched it protectively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Don't mind Daddy, I can be an asshole at times. I love you, little nuisance'</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he washed up. Now that his stomach was empty he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>starving. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw on a bathrobe and stumbled out into the hallway, muttering a weak "Watari! Feed me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari, several floors below, scoffed and rolled his eyes as the cameras picked up L's plaintive plea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, he's gonna be a handful" Mello snickered as L groaned and clutched at his stomach dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Watari drawled. "If you'll excuse me, I'd best head to the kitchens and ensure his pancakes are being prepared or there will be world war 3. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt snickered as Watari referenced yesterday morning. L had literally thrown a fit, tears and all, when he'd found out his pancakes weren't ready. Pregnancy was kinda </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary</span>
  </em>
  <span> with L, in Matt's opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt was wise enough to keep that opinion to himself, however, and smiled sweetly as L arrived at HQ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning" Near nodded at L, "Get much sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L sighed. "A bit. Where's breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the way. Want some coffee?" Mello tried to distract. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L sighed again, in a much put upon way. "I have to limit my caffeine intake for the sake of the pup, so I'd best not" he grumbled as he slouched over to the sofa and flopped down. "Being pregnant </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You're telling me!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mello thought, wondering what the hell had happened to their level headed, cool mentor. L was a hormonal wreck. He'd even cried over </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shrek</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other day and god forbid if someone mentioned anything pertaining to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Light… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't be forever" Near reminded, ever practical, "You're nearly 2 months along now"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, which means I have another seven bloody months to go. Thank you, Near, I can count" L snapped before he could stop himself. Near's expression shifted into one of mild concern and L hung his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Near, I didn't mean to snap at you. Why am I like this? I've read up on hormones but usually Omegas aren't as bad as I am"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's because your mate isn't with you" Mello announced, "An Alpha's pheromones can soothe their pregnant mates and because you're missing Light, your hormones are going crazy and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L burst into tears and Matt rolled his eyes at Mello. "Nice going, Mel"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mello pouted and hurried over to sooth L. The sooner Light arrived the better. Kira or not, the twat had better step up to the plate and take some responsibility because he wasn't sure how much more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could take! "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***********************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Light awoke, it was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Watari</span>
  </em>
  <span> staring down at him. He tried to bolt upright and banged his head against the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit! What's going on?" He gasped as he clutched his head, his world spinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are within the grounds of Wammy's House, Light. For security reasons we had incapacitate you to bring you here. It's location and purpose as L's home base of operations warrant that level of security… As do </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> matters"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light's lips formed a thin line. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Watari was implying there. He needed to speak to L and find out the truth for himself. "Can I see Ryuzaki? Where is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has been informed you are here and will be coming to see you shortly" Watari nodded at Light. "For now, you will be permitted to live here with the Wammy's House staff. If there is anything you need or if you are unsure of anything please feel free to ask them"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light nodded his head. He could do that. Hopefully soon he'd be able to live with L. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bond between them suddenly tingled and Light's head shot up. It felt like he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> again as he sensed L's presence. His nostrils flared as the sweet scent of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span> Omega filled his senses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I need to be by his side and protect him. He's carrying </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> pup!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Settle down, Light" Watari soothed. "I am aware your protective  instincts are a little elevated right now but there is nowhere in the world where L is safer than here. That is why we returned here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light was about to reply when his breath caught in his throat. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetest </span>
  </em>
  <span>smell washed over him and then he was staring at L, his beloved L, beautiful despite the messy hair and baggy clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L!" Light </span>
  <em>
    <span>beamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him, "Oh god, I'm so happy to see you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L blinked, a slow, careful smile crossing his face at Light's </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocence</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'He really </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>isn't </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Kira anymore, is he?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cautiously, L approached. "Hello, Light, looks like you found me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light's lip quirked in a smirk. "Apparently I was 'incapacitated' and brought here so not quite…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L shrugged. "This place is highly confidential. You should be grateful you were even allowed here in the first place"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span>, L. Look, can we talk? Please, just us" Light's eyes pleaded with L. There were things he wanted to say that he felt were too personal to say in front of Watari and there were answers he needed as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari met L's eye and L nodded his head. Light was no threat to him, or anyone else, anymore. Watari announced he would return to HQ and for L to call him when he was ready. The door closed softly behind him and L awkwardly sat down next to Light on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them spoke until the silence stretched from uncomfortable to irritating. Finally, L pointed at his stomach and glared at Light. "So. This happened. We should talk" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Li</span>
  <span>ght cleared his throat and licked his lips. He'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>planned</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he'd wanted to say to L, he'd even dreamed about the sweet kiss of reconciliation after, but now he was staring into L's eyes… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L" he whispered, "I… I know. I… fuck, I can't remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> it happened! I mean, I do but… " Light growled in frustration and rose to his feet, angrily pacing in front of his mate. "I need to hear it from you. It's the only way things will make sense"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L felt his stomach tighten. "Hear what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light turned to him, amber eyes glossed with sadness. "You know what, L. Ryuzaki. You know"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. "You were Kira, Light. You basically… Well, I was in heat and you came to my room… "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light swallowed thickly. Suddenly his father's fears made perfect sense. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>been consensual. He'd essentially forced himself on L and now they were mated. But that wasn't even the worst of it. He was Kira… he froze in place, his entire being quaking. He'd suspected, yes, but now he knew and how terrible the knowledge was! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was L's apology that unfroze Light and he fell to his knees before him, tears streaming down his face. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry?! Why are you sorry? Don't you see, this is all my fault! I don't remember being Kira but I'm a terrible person! You have to arrest me and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" L grabbed Light's hands and held them in his own. "You aren't Kira anymore. I cannot convict you for actions that do not belong to you. You're Light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light. It isn't all your fault. I… I had feelings for you before and I still have them now. I need you, Light, and so does our pup"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You love me?" Light whispered, shocked such a thing was even possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L stroked Light's hand with his thumb. "I don't know. Maybe. I just know that I want you here and that I need you. You are my friend, Light, and I made you a promise that I would do what I could to save you. I meant it. Do you remember that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light smiled, a trembling, weak smile, as hazy memories filtered through his mind. "I remember! That night when it was raining!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L nodded, his eyes filling with tears, "Your memories are hazy because you've lost your powers as Kira but some will return. For now, I'd like you to stay here and maybe we could see where our path takes us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a 'I love you! Let's kiss and live happily ever after' but there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> for that and Light clung to it. "I will do whatever it takes to prove to you I am not that monster anymore, L. All I want is to be a good dad to our pup and to love you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L's breath hitched as Light gently freed his hands and placed them on his stomach. The bond between them warmed and they smiled shyly at one another. "We could start by going on a date? Doing things the right way around?" L suggested softly, his eyes shining as Light pressed a tender, intimate kiss to his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light nodded his head, a relieved smile on his face. "Yes, I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> that" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>', Light thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'there is certainly hope…' </span>
  </em>
  <span>but as happy as was, questions still burned him up. "L. I need to know how you discovered I was Kira. Does my father know? And how have I lost my memories?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L looked down at Light's hands on his belly before he gently prised them off and rang Watari. "Yes, I need the letter and would you stay, please? We need to discuss the case"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light sat nervously as L finished the phone call and explained Watari was heading back to aid in his explanation. Light had a funny feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nutella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unthinkable happens and L runs out of Nutlla. Thankfully, his *Mate* is there to save the day!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Never run out of Nutella, Folks. Stay Safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light lay awake, staring at the ceiling as he tried to make sense of everything. At just 19 years old, he'd found out he was going to be a father, he'd left his homeland for a forgien country and oh, he just so happened to be the most prolific serial killer in history too… </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck" Light cursed softly. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could remember but at the same time he didn't. If he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, would L love him? Like him? Light wasn't really sure how L felt. The bond between them sang when they were together but… there was pain and distrust there too. It would take time to fix things and the only thing Light could do was hope and pray they had enough of it. For now, it was easier to think of L as a friend. A pregnant friend carrying </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> pup who he just so happened to be impossibly in love with… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'L said I won't remember being Kira because I don't have access to the Death Note anymore. I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>willingly</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> gave up my memories to be with him and to be a dad to my pup. I've got to focus on that. My pup needs me here and I know deep down so does L. There's a future for us, I know it'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Light sighed and rolled over in his bed. It was taking some getting used to, living in the towering staff complex near Wammy's House. From his window he could see the lush, green landscaped gardens and the old manor house that (so he'd learned) housed the most brilliant and brightest of students. It was L's </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he found himself imagining what he was doing now. Maybe he was sleeping for a change, a pale arm draped around his belly protectively and long, dark lashes trembling as he dreamed of his Alpha…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light groaned and buried his head into the pillow at the image. His cock pulsed in his boxers and he bit his lip hard. L had made it expressly clear they would be taking this </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That meant dating and wooing. There wasn't much point in thinking about sinking into that tight heat and fucking L senseless. At least, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hopefully, in time, that would happen. For now he had to be patient and prove to L that he was a good Alpha and Dad to their unborn child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light startled out of his thoughts as his phone suddenly started beeping. He whipped it to his ear as soon as he saw Watari's name flash on screen. Had something happened to his mate?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are they alright?" He asked breathlessly, already jumping out of bed to shrug his pants on. If anything had happened to L or his pup…! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L's ran out of Nutella and he's yelling the place down. We need you to speak to him and calm him down. Mello has a theory that as his mate you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to do this" Watari's tone was mildly sarcastic and Light bristled at it. Hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could calm his poor, emotional mate down, thank you very much! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put him on the phone to me" Light growled. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> calm him down and I want to see him this morning, Watari"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Fine. Just get him to stop snarling at Roger for god's sake, the boys a menace!" A thoroughly exasperated Watari begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light waited as the phone was passed to L. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby" he cooed, as soon as L snapped out a terse 'Hello?', "What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on? I'll tell you what's fucking going on, Light. There's no Nutella here and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> is demanding it. I can't sleep. I can't think! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> it and there is nothing here. Can you believe that? What am I supposed to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light pinched the bridge of his nose and forced himself to breathe deeply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I wonder if mum was as bad as this when she was carrying me or Sayu? I've never heard of Omegas being quite so volatile and emotional as L is being except for… fuck! Is he acting this way because the bond is urging him to complete it? That would make sense. He can't control himself because we never had a chance to finalize our bond!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"And another thing" L continued, ignoring Light's silence or interpreting it as agreement, "Roger </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me, Light, and I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you come over to the staff complex and we can go to town? I'll make a hot chocolate for you when you arrive and then I'll buy you an entire caseload of Nutella" Light promised sweetly, sensing the calm descent over his mate through their bond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'See? I can do this!' </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought triumphantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Really?" L whispered hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really. All the Nutella you want, Baby. You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>bathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it if you want, just please don't distress yourself or the pup. I'll give you what you need, I'm your Alpha and it's my </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make you and our pup happy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L sniffed. That seemed like a good idea to him. He could feel Light's soothing influence flow through their bond. "Okay. I'll head to the complex now then, Mate…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh fuck, that's adorable'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly he didn't know why </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> could say L was being a menace when he was pregnant. Surely they could see how cute he was? He was just trying to provide for their baby and obviously the baby required highly processed chocolate and hazelnut spread. What was so wrong with that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light hurriedly threw on his clothes and set about steaming a saucepan of milk for hot chocolate. Kira or not, he was going to be a dad soon and he planned on providing for his pup… unfortunately that meant using his parents credit card (for now) but hopefully in time he'd prove himself and be able to earn his own money working alongside L as a Detective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully…" Light laughed to himself as he poured the hot milk into cups. He was saying and thinking that word a lot lately but honestly what else did he have? Despair? Part of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sink into that. He'd seen the proof of who he was and it sickened him. He would never be able to make up for what he'd done. Yes, he had been Kira and yet, more importantly, he was going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn't lose track of that. Whether L really wanted him or not he fully intended to be a part of the baby's life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock at his apartment door made Light drop the spoon he'd been holding with a clatter and race for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L stumbled into his apartment, all red-eyed and with hair that spiked out in every direction. Light opened his arms without hesitation and L sank into them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry! I wish I wasn't like this! I can't control it" but even as he said the words, L could feel himself calm. Light's scent washed over him and he let out a shaky breath. When he could feel Light's arms around him he felt sane again. Perhaps they'd need to rethink their policy of keeping Light at the staff headquarters, because he'd nearly strangled Roger today. He couldn't control his emotions at all and yet… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Now I feel safe. This must be the pup's way of showing me they want their Sire near them. I need Light with me'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright. It's okay" Light whispered, tangling his fingers through L's hair over and over. "It's not your fault, Baby, I wasn't there for you. You can't control it. It's fine. I'm here now and I will not leave you again, I swear"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L let Light's sweet words wash over him until he felt put together again. He pulled away and rubbed his eyes, his face pinched with embarrassment. "Is the hot chocolate ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light bit back a smile and pressed a soft kiss to L's forehead. "Yes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat together and drank their hot chocolate, Light being very careful to be as soothing and understanding as he could. L reminded him of a cat. Placid one moment, hair standing on end and ready to spit the next. He had a new found respect for Omegas, that was for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we are going on a date?" L asked once he'd finished his drink and the majority of Light's too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I'm going to prove to you I'm serious about this, L. The bond between us is craving to be fulfilled and… and I just love you. I'm so sorry about who I was. I'm not him now. I rejected the Death Note and my ambition for you, L, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. One thing I can never apologize enough for is my arrogance. Some of my memories have started to return and… " Light trailed off and slowly reached for L's hand. L allowed it. "And I remember you pleading with me to leave you alone. You said everything could change but I kissed you and your heat took over… " Light shook his head sadly. "If I hadn't have taken advantage of your weakness we wouldn't be here now, would we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L stared intently at Light, searching for a lie. There were none. "That's true, but it has happened and there is no point in wishing to change the past. Thank you for your apology, Light, I can tell you are sincere. I have had feelings for you for months and I suspect you have felt the same?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, I was just trying to convince myself I wasn't feeling those things for you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L nibbled his lower lip. No doubt Light had been torn between wanting him and wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'No point in thinking of that now. Kira is no more'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L brushed the thought aside and stood, gazing down at Light expectantly. "Well? I thought we were going on a date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light jumped to his feet and smiled brightly. "Right. Let's go then, shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you certain it's a good idea to let L go with Light?" Matt asked as Watari handed out their afternoon tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea" Roger grumped as he massaged his sore throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari spared his friend a pitying glance. "I've done some research and contacted a few professionals specializing in Pregnancy and its effects on Omegas. Each of them have advised close physical contact between L and Light and to follow 'the course of nature'. It appears L's violent mood swings are a result of the bond between them being frustrated. L isn't intentionally being a… well, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>menace</span>
  </em>
  <span> but we can't let things continue like this. Kira or not, We need to keep Light Yagami close for </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of our sakes. He is the only one who can calm L down"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near nodded and shrugged. "Yagami relinquished the Death Note, as far as I'm concerned he won't be much of a threat to the students here. And if he is… "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's on </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> home turf" Mello smiled nastily as he imagined locking Light into the huge walk in freezer and cackling maniacally. Such </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, it is agreed then. For the sake of harmony and our sanity, Light Yagami will be formally invited to stay at Wammy's House?" Watari asked, already knowing what the answer would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resounding 'Yes's' and a mumbled, 'God yes, if it gets that brat under control' from Roger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari clapped Roger on the back. "It's only going to get worse, my friend, wait until he goes into labour…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Light had made good on his promise and had bought an entire palette of Nutella for L and the pup. He arranged for it to be delivered and shot his mother a quick 'I'm sorry, I can explain' text before pocketing his phone. Surely his mother would understand spending nearly £200 on Nutella was actually an essential purchase if it pleased his pregnant mate? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L happily stuck his fingers into a pot of it as he walked down the street with Light and Light tried not to wince at the stares they were attracting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Let them look. I'm going to enjoy this date'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light boldly linked their hands together and smiled when L squeezed his hand and suggested a walk in the local park. A walk in the park with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded just perfect… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L and Light grow closer and they attend their first scan together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. Three reasons why I'm not updating as regularly as I used to:</p><p>Anxiety RE Corona Virus and Isolation. <br/>Animal Crossing New Horizons. <br/>Writers block. </p><p>Please be patient, it might take a while but I will get there! ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Light looked around his new room and couldn't help but smile as he relaxed in bed. It was L's room, really, but L had insisted that Light share it. After weeks of careful dating, building their relationship and attending appointments with him, The bond between them had stabilized. They were mated in the fullest sense of the word so of course it made sense for them to live together (even if L still refused to do more than kiss and cuddle at this stage) Watari had warned Light sternly he would be keeping a very close eye on him but the canny old man suspected he wouldn't have too much to worry about. Without his memories Light was clearly besotted with L. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been three weeks since Light had arrived at Wammy's House and, although he was hardly universally trusted, he'd been made to feel welcome enough by the staff and some of the students. Even L's heirs were relatively friendly (relatively meaning Mello no longer called him 'FagamiYagami' upon seeing him) and he felt like he was settling in. Slowly but surely, life at Wammy's was becoming the new normal. His parents had even sent him his own credit card and money so he could support his pup and Light planned on completing his studies and getting a job as soon as possible. His grandiose dreams for a new world were forgotten about as Light dreamed instead about feeling his pup kick and of sitting with L during midnight feeds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L's pregnancy was approaching the three month mark and Light felt his stomach flip with joy each time he saw just a glimpse of that little baby bump when L changed his shirt. Soon it would be time for the three month scan and to find out the sex of their pup. L remained adamant he was carrying a girl and affectionately dubbed her 'a little cow', each time he was hit with a bout of morning sickness. Light let his gaze linger on L as he changed into his baggy sleepwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'How could I have ever wanted to kill you? You're so precious'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>L paused and looked at Light, a faint blush spreading across his face at the soft look in Light's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I was just wondering how I could have wanted to kill you before" Light admitted with a quiet sadness in his voice. "I know it wasn't supposed to happen but I'm glad it did. I'm glad you're safe from me. From who I used to be"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L softened and climbed into bed. L gently touched Light's cheek, fingers brushing over smooth, warm skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not Kira anymore, Light. You chose us. We are mated now and your home is here. Please try and focus on the present. The past is a place it is unwise to linger in"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light blinked back tears, surprised at the suddenness of them. Perhaps it was that cool, gentle touch that brought them on or maybe it was L's generous forgiveness? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you love me, L?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L nibbled his lip as he debated how best to answer that. "Yes, I do, however… it's… complicated" he stroked a thumb over Light's jaw. "I do love you" he repeated, more firmly as he registered the tears in Light's eyes, "And so will our Girl"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light let out a soft sigh and opened his arms. L didn't hesitate to scramble into them and Light pulled the covers over them. At least L's volatile mood swings had calmed down now they were sharing a bed together, he thought as L laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Now it appeared it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> mood swings that needed addressing. Light wiped away his tears and squeezed L. It felt so natural to hold him like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will take time, Light, to fully reconcile with who you were" L whispered after a few moments of silence, "What you wanted to do and what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> done but… you are going to be a great Dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a great Mate. I'm certain of it. And maybe once the pup is born you could work with me as L?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you mean it?" Light felt a small smile curl his lips. While he'd never be able to atone for what he'd done, not fully, he could still make the world a better place for L and their pup. He could make his Dad proud of him again…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course I do" L lifted his head and brushed his lips against Light's. "We are going to be a family, why wouldn't I want to work with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light let out another sigh, one of contentment this time, and snuggled in closer to his mate. In no time at all he'd drifted off to sleep, hopeful, for the first time in weeks, for the future… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four days later, L and Light were waiting impatiently to be called into the medical suite for L's scan. L sat spooning Nutella out from a jar with his fingers and somehow it was more cute than revolting to Light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby needs it" L growled snappishly as a passing health care assistant made the mistake of staring a little too long. She blushed and ducked her head, hurrying past and going about her business. She'd heard all about L's 'difficulties' handling his emotions whilst pregnant and she prayed she wasn't on rotation the day he did go into labour… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally a smiling young doctor poked her head out of the room. "L? Please come in"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L looked at his sticky hands  and then to Light helplessly and Light had to remind himself that L was the Greatest Detective in the world, he was just going through a difficult time right now. He reached into his bag for the wet wipes he'd begun carrying for this exact purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L held his hands out and Light cleaned them tenderly, unable to stop a soft, indulgent smile spreading across his lips as L smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Mate"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something inside Light, the primal part of him, stirred and Light lifted a now clean hand to his lips to bestow a kiss to it. "You're welcome, L. Now, shall we go and find out if we really are having a daughter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L smirked. "I'm the World's Greatest Detective, Light. I already know the answer" he held his hand out and Light took it in his own, hoping L was right. He'd love a little girl to read to and he thought how sweet it would be to braid her hair… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L hopped onto the table and opened his shirt as soon as he could. Light made a faint whimper at the little bump and the doctor smiled at him. She thought these pair were </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> together. Still, she was a professional and kept those thoughts to herself as she measured L's belly and smeared it with gel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cold" L chuckled breathlessly, his hand automatically reaching out for Light's. Light squeezed L's hand, overcome with tenderness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but it will soon warm up. Now, let's find your pup. Ahhh" the doctor smiled, "There they are. Ready to find out what you're carrying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L nodded, a smug look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a healthy little girl growing inside you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knew it!" L smirked triumphantly, stroking his slick belly, "Our little girl…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations. I will print out some scan photos for you" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light squeezed L's hand again, tears filling his eyes. L was struck at how vulnerable and emotional Light seemed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Who knew this little girl was the key to defeating Kira? He's a different person now because he chose us'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L sent a wave of love to Light through their bond and decided in that moment he was ready for their relationship to move on to the next level. He'd been horny as hell the last week and had been hiding it the best he could, but now he felt ready to share that with his mate. He wanted Light and he could tell Light had picked up on his thoughts by the way the Alpha's eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L…" Light rasped huskily, his cock throbbing at the thoughts he felt coming from his mate, "I want you so much too…" he added in a desperate whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go!" The oblivious nurse ruined the moment by producing a small stack of scan photos. "I've printed extra so you can send some to your family back home, Yagami-Kun"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-thank you" Light flustered, awkwardly accepting the scan photos. He was touched she had thought of that, actually. He gazed down at the blurry image (his </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>) as L and Nicola arranged a follow up visit in two weeks. L was prescribed folic acid and a vitamin B complex and Light assured the Nurse L </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be eating less sugar from now on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L pouted but had to agree. He was eating for two and despite his girl's penchant for Nutella it was important he ate well. Light would just have to cook for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the appointment had ended, L insisted on returning to their room immediately. Light, daring to hope he was about to get lucky, happily complied. The instant the door closed behind them he had an armful of horny Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you" L moaned as he tugged off Light's shirt, "God, I need you so much"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Thank you, Pregnancy hormones!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light thought with a smirk as he walked them towards the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, it was time to take his mate </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly</span>
  </em>
  <span> and perhaps even bite him once again. One thing was for certain, he would not mess up again. L and their daughter could depend on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But those thoughts could wait. He kissed L deeply, one hand vanishing up his shirt  to stroke along the curve of his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't harm the pup, will it?" Light rasped, his libido suddenly stalling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. As long as you're gentle" L pulled Light's head down for another lingering kiss and Light melted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way he would be anything but now. He was a changed man, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> man, and as he kissed L within an inch of his life he was determined to prove that to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over and over (and with multiple orgasms) if that was what it took… </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. L (and Light) change the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L is furious when someone (cough, Matsuda) lets his secret slip, but with a bit of reassurance from Light, he turns the calamity to his advantage and levels the score for Omegas everywhere.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! An update!!! </p><p>I'm currently working as a HCA Manager on the wards so obviously my free time is pretty well reduced. Hence why I am not updating as much, however, when I can, I will be writing and I really hope you guys enjoy what I write. Now more than ever we all deserve a bit of escapism! </p><p>I know from feedback my readers are patient and understanding and I really want to thank you for that ❤ </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Light swirled his tongue around the head of L's cock, delighting in the raptouress cries and pleas for more as L tugged on his hair. He bore down on his mate's arousal and sucked him in deeper, wanting nothing more than to please L and swallow down his come. L was too horny to sleep and as his mate it was his responsibility to satiate those pregnancy hormones swirling around L's body. It was hardly a chore, in Light's opinion. He was just grateful they were finally intimate together. It had been a long, hard (pun entirely intended) few weeks when he'd first arrived at Wammy's, but now he felt he was finally making progress. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" L whined, bringing Light out of his thoughts with a buck of his hips as he fucked up into Light's mouth. "Light! I'm gonna come!" L's voice was strained and desperate and honestly the sexiest thing Light had ever heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light hummed his approval and hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder in encouragement. L tossed his head back with a scream as he splintered apart, his release smashing through him with such force it stole his breath. Light swallowed each spurt of come down with relish and suckeled L through it, careful not to miss a drop. If he could grin he would be grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his Omega's satisfaction through their bond and of course it made him feel good. He'd satisfied his mate like a good Alpha should and the pheromones </span>
  <span>flooding through him left him drifting on a high so intense it didn't even matter if he was hard and aching. The fact that L </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L collapsed back on the bed with a shudder as Light suckled him tenderly, cleaning him up and leaving little kisses over his sensitive belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light..." L let out another long, satisfied sigh that went straight to Light's cock (and ego) and Light scooted up L's body to hover over him. He smiled at the sleepy, sated look on L's face. Mission accomplished : L would be out for the count in seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think you can sleep now, Baby?" He cooed, rubbing their noses together because it was just too tempting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but… What about you?" L was obviously referencing  the rather large erection poking into his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll, uh, take care of it later. I need to check in with the others and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to rest" Light smiled sheepishly and L was touched. This Light was selfless and giving and so different to the Light (Kira) from before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L sighed in contentment and Light watched as his eyelids fluttered and then closed. As predicted, L was snoring softly within seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accomplished, Light carefully slid off the bed and left L and their little gi to their slumber. After 'taking care of business' in the shower, Light went to find Watari and L's heirs. He made a point of checking in with them daily to see if he could assist with their cases. At first he had received a rather stony reception but now, given L's blessing, he was treated as one of the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I understand their reservations though' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Light admitted glumly as he walked across the pristine gardens. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been Kira. Trust was going to take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time to build, whether he was L's mate or not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I will prove to them I can be a good dad and a good mate to L. L said we were going to work together as a family and that is what I'm going to do. They will have to come to accept me soon enough!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Light scanned himself into Wammy's House HQ (courtesy of a temper tantrum L threw to give him clearance) and smiled affably at Watari and the heirs. "Good morning-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's L?" Mello asked bluntly, cutting across the other's polite greetings. Light forced himself to maintain his smile. Mello was the one heir and 'little brother' of L's he was struggling with. Matt and Near were courteous and friendly but Mello was as volatile as a firecracker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't sleep very well last night so he is having a lie on" Light answered smoothly, hiding a smirk as he remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> he'd tired L out, "I should imagine when he wakes up he will head down here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari nodded and went about fixing Light a coffee. "Good, I'm glad he's resting. There has been a leak confirming L is indeed alive and still working cases. Naturally we are interested in finding out where this leak has come from-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't me" Light bristled, his eyes narrowing. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> L, I wouldn't do anything to endanger him-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cough-Kira-Cough</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light glared daggers at Mello. "Yes. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking Kira and I'm having therapy and damn nightmares about it, Mello. But I wouldn't harm my mate! I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari went to Light and handed him his coffee with a small smile. Light did look genuinely distressed and he patted the young man's shoulder. "It's alright, Light-Kun, we do not believe you are responsible. In fact, we've already deduced the most likely culprit is-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Matsuda" Light muttered with a shake of his head, "That </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>… "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh oh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at Matt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, guys, Matsuda is </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than an idiot. He's been overheard speaking to a colleague about L…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light clenched his jaw in anger. "Saying what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt didn't answer. Instead, he turned his laptop screen so they could see the blaring 'Breaking News' headline on screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'The Detective L is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omega</span>
  </em>
  <span>!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. L is gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he finds out" Mello breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Light couldn't agree more with him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L was more than 'pissed' when he found out. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So livid in fact, Light and Watari had to order him to sit down and think of his blood pressure as he snarled he was going to head back to Japan and 'Stitch that fucking blabbermouth's mouth shut permanently'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Near's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Matt gave his little brother an apologetic smile. 'Hormones' he mouthed in answer. Near, slightly less terrified of L, nodded but made a mental note to do some extra reading on the hormonal effects on pregnant Omegas because L was downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling" Light cooed, hoping the soothing pheromones he was emitting would help, "I will contact my father and get this sorted out-"</span>
</p><p><span>"Sorted out?!" L spat with pure venom, "How can this be </span><em><span>sorted</span></em> <em><span>out</span></em><span>?! Do you think the governments and law agencies around the world will listen to me </span><em><span>now</span></em><span>, Light?!" </span></p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I do. Do you know why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L's glare intensified but Light stood his ground. "No, pray tell" L snarked, tears of frustration and anger forming in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>L</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> and because I know if our daughter is an Omega you would fight tooth and nail to ensure she has equal status. It's time to stand up and make a change, L, for our daughter, for Near and for every other Omega who has been treated like trash and belittled because of their dynamic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mello's jaw dropped in astonishment. Even though he had to hand it to Light, he was impressed by that and he could tell everyone else was as well. Near in particular sat up a little straighter, a determined gleam in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. You're right" L whispered, tears spilling down his face as he imagined their daughter being told what she could and couldn't do. Being told she wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right" L repeated as he jumped to his feet. "Watari, please set up a satellite link. It's time I spoke to the world again and set the record straight"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari smiled, pride surging through him, and hurried to set up the live feed. He shot Light a grateful look as he passed and Light felt warmth radiate through him. Finally he was making progress. He was showing them all he was more than just Kira. He could change the world. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> change it for L and their daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As L settled down to give an oratory masterpiece, Light stood by his side. L ripped into the establishment and denounced the organizations that had belittled and degordated Omegas for so long. He announced he was going to personally apply for an extension to be added to the human rights law that specified on Omega rights and equality. He asked every single Omega in the world to be brave and to stand up for themselves. The law that L would make would become a global law and L announced he was doing it for his pup. He wouldn't stand for his pup to grow up in such a toxic, divided society. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within hours of the broadcast the law had been rushed through the various parliaments and houses of power in several different countries. Naturally, the media were having a field day but Omegas were taking a stand and following L's guidance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, it's really happening!" Matt gasped in excitment as he watched a news conference confirming America had accepted L's equality law and that now any form of discrimination against an Omega was considered a hate crime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light and L looked at each other, tentative smiles on their faces. L thought back to how he'd always assumed he couldn't change the world as just one person. He still felt that was true, however he had Light, Near, Watari and Matt and Mello behind him now. He had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind him and with their help and guidance he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> changed the world in a way he'd never been able to do so before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the night drifted by and more countries adopted 'L's equality law' none of the team could settle down and sleep. It was simply too exciting to watch the world change, country by country. They settled into HQ and stayed up long into the night and when the pale first light did slowly creep through the window to lighten up the room, it really did feel like a new dawn for </span>
  <em>
    <span>the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, time for bed" Light reminded gently as L began to doze at his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm" L 'agreed' nuzzling into Light like a kitten as Light tried to rouse him. Matt and Mello shared an astonished look. It seemed getting used to Light being around was becoming easier, even if L's random acts of affection still surprised them. The entire situation was, slowly but surely, becoming the norm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe it is time we all got a few hours sleep" Watari nodded in agreement, "Well done, Light, it seems you have a way of getting through to his obstinate head that we lack"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's because I'm his mate" Light smiled. He didn't sound smug, merely proud and Watari admitted to himself that even though none of this was supposed to happen, perhaps everything would work out for the best after all… </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Another Kira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L and Light enjoy a precious moment as their baby kicks, but things soon go downhill when they're forced to confront something they'd both thought they'd seen the back off- the return of Kira...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Light sighed in contentment as he snuggled into his mate. His arms stole around the swell of L's belly and he pressed a sleepy kiss to the sweet skin of his neck. It was early morning, not yet six am, and although their alarm had gone off Light wanted a few more moments to bask in the sensation of just holding L close. Surely the others could understand if they were a little late? </p><p>L sighed in his sleep and Light smiled softly, one hand drifting down to stroke a jutting hip bone. </p><p><em>'How did I ever get so lucky? God, how could I have wanted anything other than this and-woah!'</em> Light's eyes flew open as he felt a strong kick against his arm. Their daughter was kicking! L's face scrunched up and he grumbled under his breath, curling in on himself as the pup within him kicked with all her might. </p><p>"Baby! She's kicking" Light cried, overcome with emotion. L grimaced and forced his eyes to open. </p><p>"Yes, Light, I <em>know</em> that. I can feel it" L grumbled. He winced as a particularly forceful kick landed near his bladder. "Fuck, I gotta pee!"</p><p>Used to L darting out of bed to get to the bathroom by now, Light chuckled and released his grip so L could move. L was a blur as he suddenly bolted towards the bathroom and Light shook his head in wonder. L was amazing. Omega's were amazing. To carry a whole new life inside you… </p><p>Once L had emptied his bladder for probably the first time in many instances that day he climbed back into bed with a small sigh. "She's going to be a football player, I swear"</p><p>"I don't doubt it with kicks like that. What does it feel like, L?"</p><p>L arched an eyebrow. "It feels like my innards are being kicked, Light, I'm not sure how else to describe it. I mean, I could wax poetical about how wonderful it is to feel a new life literally moving within you but jeez my bladder!"</p><p>Light leaned in for a kiss. "You're incredible, Baby" </p><p>L smiled at the praise and resisted the urge to just fling the covers over them and stay in bed all day. He'd always considered himself a highly driven man but being pregnant certainly challenged his usual zeal to tackle cases. He was grateful he had his team behind him to help boost him. "Come on, we have a pile of cases we need to look through"</p><p>Light sighed and obediently rolled out of bed.</p><p>As they prepared for work and tiredly went through their usual morning routine, L and Light were blissfully unaware of the bombshell that was about to be dropped upon them… </p><p>**********************</p><p>Watari, however, was not blissfully unaware. He stared at the newspaper article screaming from the front page: '<strong>KIRA BACK?! 40 UNEXPLAINED HEART ATTACKS OVERNIGHT!'</strong></p><p>"How can this be…" Watari rubbed his eyes tiredly. It wasn't Light, he knew that. Without his memories the boy was utterly smitten with L. No, he suspected that obnoxious Shinigami Ryuk had given a Death Note to someone else. Somehow he and L needed to get in contact with Rem to confirm it. </p><p>"Shit" was Mello's accurate summary as he glanced at the headline, "L know?"</p><p>"Not yet. I should imagine as soon as he's up he will. He always checks the news and-"</p><p>Watari was cut off by the doors being jerked open roughly and L and Light storming into HQ, faces like thunder. </p><p>"There's another Death Note" L snapped out in greeting, "Kira's back"</p><p>Light looked deathly pale and he looked to Watari, pleading with his eyes that the old man realise he was not responsible. Watari simply waved his hand at Light and gave an understanding nod. </p><p>"Indeed. We need to reach out to Rem"</p><p>L swept past Watari and went to his laptop. Misa Amane was currently in Italy doing a cosmetic promo tour. Where Misa Amane was, Rem was bound to be close by. He swiftly composed a message that would jam all radio waves in Italy asking Rem to contact him. The Shinigami was smart so he had no doubts his message wouldn't get through to her. Perhaps she was already on her way to him? Rem had shown a surprising investment in Misa's happiness and he assumed the Shinigami would view this new Kira as a threat to it. </p><p>At least, he hoped she would. He didn't want their daughter born into this mess. Her Sire had been Kira but had turned his back on his ambition and power for love. That was the sort of world he wanted their pup to be born into. </p><p>"L?" Light laid a hand on L's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "What do we do?"</p><p>"Correlate the deaths. Try and locate this Kira and wait" L muttered grimly. "I suppose this is like deja-vu, Light, huh? God, you opened Pandora's box with that damn Death Note!"</p><p>Light growled, eyes narrowing in annoyance. He didn't like to be reminded of his past, especially in such a flippant way. L seemed to sense he'd caused offence and looked away from Light with a mildly guilty expression. He didn't mean to be insulting but this whole situation had brought it all back. Light had been plotting to kill him. Light had been the first Kira. Surely Light could understand how anxious it made him feel? He was confident in his abilities as the World's (three) Best Detective(s) but he was also going to be a parent and he felt vulnerable and afraid for their pup. </p><p>Matt was already hard at working correlating the deaths and L allowed himself a moment to lead Light towards the coffee station. "I'm sorry, Light. I'm just… urgh, it's different now I'm pregnant. I admit I somewhat enjoyed the challenge and the cat and mouse game we played but now…"</p><p>Light gently touched the protruding swell of L's belly. "I understand. Thank you, L, for apologising. I promise I will do all I can to assist in this case and help ease your mind, okay?"</p><p>L nodded, wishing they were alone so he could have a hug. He scoffed at his soft thoughts and pushed them away. He was L and he had a job to do. </p><p>Within an hour the team had tracked this new Kira down to Los Angeles. Watari kept on top of sifting through the Media broadcasts (most of them were sensationalist nonsense) while the heirs searched for a link between the forty two Americans who had died in the past three days. </p><p>L automatically reached for the phone next to him when it began to ring. He clicked on the voice synthesiser and answered distractedly, eyes still fixed on his computer screen. </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"L, it is Rem"</p><p>L's eyes went huge. "Rem? I must admit I wasn't expecting you to call me"</p><p>Silence fell as everyone rushed over to listen to the phone call. </p><p>"Yes well, I assumed this would be the most efficient means of contact and I have been amongst humans long enough to understand their technology. Listen closely: This is not Ryuk's doing. He is still in the Shinigami Realm and is too scared of me to risk my wrath. I am currently in Italy as you anticipated yet I can sense this Shinigami's presence. It is of a higher rank than I am so I cannot stress this enough: be wary"</p><p>"Oh, fuck" Matt grumbled. It wasn't exactly a good thing when a literal god of death said that… </p><p>"Right" L ran a hand through his hair, his anxiety obvious. "Thank you, Rem-San"</p><p>"Be careful, L. This Shinigami is disgruntled. It feels frustrated that the original Kira did not achieve his vision and I sense it will actively assist this new Kira"</p><p>L and Light shared a loaded glance. 'I don't blame you for this, Light. Yes, you've set a president but it was unintentional' L reached out for Light's hand and squeezed it gently. </p><p>"I understand. We will be cautious but I am confident we will deal with this threat" L mumbled, ideas and theories already whirling around his mind. </p><p><em>'We will. I will do everything I can to eliminate this threat. What better person to defeat this Kira than the original?'</em> Light's face hardened and a determined gleam lit up his fiery eyes. </p><p>As soon as he'd disconnected the call, L turned to his team with a grim expression. "Who's up for a trip to Los Angeles?"</p><p>"Woah. Hold on. <em>You</em> can't investigate this Kira head on" Light cut in immediately, "You quit the original case because you were pregnant, L, and now you're nearly six months gone. It's too dangerous!"</p><p>L looked to Watari and then to the trio. They were all nodding their heads in agreement, the traitors. "But-"</p><p>"But nothing. You are my mate and you're carrying my child. As your Alpha I forbid you to be actively involved in this case, L" </p><p>L opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut with a glare. As his Alpha, Light could give him an order he had to obey if it met two requirements: firstly, a lot of mental energy had to be put into the command and secondarily, the command had to be made to keep him safe. Trust Light to have cottoned on to that little fact. </p><p>"Well played" Mello mumbled under his breath as L silently fumed at his mate. </p><p>Light held firm against that dark glower. "So, we need to split into teams. I was thinking Watari, I and Matt head to LA to scout out Kira on the ground and you, Mello and Near stay here"</p><p>L was forced to concede. He wanted his baby safe, of course he did, but he also wanted this Kira captured and he wanted to be the one to do it. He mulled it over all afternoon, examining his feelings of irritation, jealousy and frustration towards Light until he figured out w hat has main concern was:</p><p>What if Light was tempted to pick up the mantle of being Kira again? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 6 days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light proves himself to L once and for all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are winding down in this fic now, and we are on a smooth path to Happy Ending land. Next chapter : LABOUR! 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Although L was grateful Light was under the watchful eye of Watari, that didn't help ease his loneliness as the days passed without his mate by his side. He forced himself to eat and drink for the sake of the pup but he knew if he hadn't been pregnant he wouldn't have bothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hoped Light's plan would work because being apart from him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This had better be worth it'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L thought as he slowly heaved himself out of bed. Their girl was getting big now and he felt the size of a small barge as he waddled into the bathroom. Sometimes he could barely believe in just 7 or 8 more weeks their pup would be with them. They still had so much to sort out!/The nursery, her clothes, the gifts they'd been given, the arrival of the Yagamis before the birth… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L sighed and reached for his toothbrush. He felt useless being stuck at home but at the same time it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> too. He'd left the first Kira case for the sake of his pup, and he could endanger her by becoming directly involved in the second. He'd just have to put his faith in her Sire and the love he had for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Light said he plans on turning this new Kira from their path by talking, not bloodshed. He plans on treating with the Shinigami. He knows it's risky and that's why I can't be involved in it. I just hope it works and he can come home soon'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miserably, L shoved the toothbrush in his mouth and began to brush. It was going to be another </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harsh Los Angeles sun beat down on him and Light tried his best to ignore the discomfort. He had Rem by his side and was currently sitting at a roadside cafe, drink in hand and waiting for his contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari and Matt were lingering nearby, in disguise naturally, and were there to provide backup should he need it. Light felt confident though. He'd tracked down the new Kira and he had to admit he was somewhat disappointed in the mediocre, lack-lustre young man he'd found. Maybe it was pride and vanity, but he couldn't help but think </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been a far worthier opponent  for L. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L had been weighing heavily on Light's mind and as he waited he couldn't help but worry about his mate. Was L eating enough? Sleeping enough? From this distance the bond didn't allow him to feel L's emotions clearly. All he could sense was </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I miss you too, Sweetheart, but it won't be for long. I'm going to close Pandora's box. I'm going to do it for you and for our girl'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light. Four o' clock"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light turned his head as Matt's voice sounded through his earpiece. A tall, nervous looking young man was walking towards him. He looked around swiftly, the sunlight glinting off sandy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rem" Light whispered, keeping his eyes fixed on the approaching stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's Martin Hughes. No death date. Be careful, Light, he possesses a Death Note and his Shinigami is close by. I can sense her. She is powerful but… there's something off…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Great. Let's just hope she is intelligent too'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light thought as the nervous young man stopped before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light Yagami"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I see you have the eyes. I was going to give you an alias to test that theory, Martin"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man's eyes darted about nervously. How did the other know his name? Was this truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kira? His Kami in the flesh?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit" Light nodded towards the empty chair opposite him. "We have much to discuss. I should tell you, we are not alone. I believe you know what manner of being I have accompanying me since you have one too"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"K-Kira?" Martin's eyes went huge with awe and Light knew there was a weakness to exploit there. The man was all frayed edges and nerves. He didn't have the steely resolve to change the world and be Kira, not like he did. Light felt uncomfortable at that thought and hastily pushed it aside. He had a job to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. The original. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>sit</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Light interjected a bit of authority into his tone, and the Beta sat obediently. Another positive, this man being a Beta. Light could use his biology against him. He released a soothing pheromone that had the weak minded Beta smiling doopely at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'No match for my L. He'd be scowling at me telling me to knock it off right about now'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I have been searching for you, Martin, do you know why?" Light asked with a pointed clearness. He kept the man's eyes locked with his own and willed him to obey and answer honestly. Despite the threat of the Shinigami lingering nearby, he was feeling increasingly confident his plan would work. He could use the Beta's biology and natural weakness to disarm him and get that Death Note. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin smiled shakily, "B-because you plan on resuming your glorious duty? It would be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>honor</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be killed by you, Kami. I'd lay down my life to serve you! I was bullied so much in school and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> took care of the main one for me! "</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh for goodness sake. Kami? Is this what I used to believe?! I was utterly deluded. I didn't take care of anything, I wrote down names because I felt I had the right to do so. I wasn't trying to make this man's life any better'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Light narrowed his eyes and shook his head firmly. "I have no intentions of killing you. Not unless you cause my problems, of course. I wanted to speak to you and your Shinigami directly. Because I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you are doing. Kira is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Martin"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin's whole face went white and Rem stiffened, the Shinigami floating into view. She recognized her as Aliya, a Shinigami that had left the Shinigami world some 400 years ago and hadn't bothered to return. For some reason (probably laziness or apathy) the Shinigami King hadn't felt it worthwhile to recall her and so she'd gone rouge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rem" Aliya giggled. She resembled a human Halloween doll, all patched together with frayed stitching with long, spindly arms. "Fancy seeing you here. That human yours?" She pointed a delicate little hand at Light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rem dipped her head in recognition. "Not quite. It's complicated. You know who he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright green eyes flashed hungrily. "The first. Yes, we were hoping to meet him. In fact…" Aliya pulled out a little scroll (another sign she was rogue, the current format of the Death Notes had been changed in the Eighteenth century) and wrote down Martin's name with a flourish. Rem couldn't stop the surprise flickering in her face. Perhaps she was going soft, but since her involvement with Light Yagami, Misa Amane and L Lawliet, she'd found herself putting a higher value on human lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be so surprised, Rem, I was only using him to get to the original" the doll-like Shinigami giggled and shrugged. "It isn't like any of them matter. They're just </span>
  <em>
    <span>toys</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rem shot Light a warning look and Light hastily stood up, the hair on the back of his neck prickling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Got to get away!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> He strode away from Martin as quickly as possible and Matt and Watari retreated as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'L said there was a chance this new Kira was nothing but bait'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matt thought as Martin called out for Light to come back. He had seconds at most, and thankfully the cafe was still quiet. Light vanished from sight just as the ill-fated young man doubled over in pain, sending coffee cups smashing to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kira" Aliya sauntered over to Light and looked him up and down, "Disappointing. You've gone soft"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Touch him with your Death Note" Rem reminded, urging Light to follow her to the local park. A small crowd was gathering around the fallen man and it wouldn't do to be caught up in it. Light slipped through the crowds like smoke, his training under L preparing him for such situations. Matt and Watari followed close behind, keeping their distance from the Shinigami as best they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light flinched from the cold touch to his arm and he blinked in surprise as a small, almost dainty Shinigami appeared before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Shinigami-San," he said amicably, refusing to let any fear show. If his plan was to work he needed to be fearless, but that wasn't easy considering the Shinigami had so easily disposed of Martin now she'd gotten what she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kira" Green eyes sparkled with interest, "Or as was. I wanted to see you for myself and find out why you stopped. You've killed more humans than most Shinigami. What turned you from your path?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light headed to a nearby bench and sat down. His heart was racing and cold sweat trickled down the nape of his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Please don't let me fail now. This gamble has to work. I have to prove myself to L and return home to him…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to meet you too, Shinigami-San. I've got a lot i'd like to say to you" Light licked his lips nervously, "You want answers? I can give you them. But in return I want a guarantee that you will not kill me. Rem is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I've come to realise you Shinigami are creatures of your word. You have a code to follow, just as we humans do. Give the guarantee that I'm safe and we will talk"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aliya looked at Rem in shock. A Shinigami befriending a human? What absurdity! Fortunately for Light Yagami, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a being of her word. She respected the original Kira as a killer so she nodded her head in agreement. "I will not kill you, Kira. So, fulfil my curiosity and tell me your story"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Light began to talk, Watari sent a quick status report to L:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>New Kira is deceased. Shinigami used him to attract Light's attention just as we deduced. Light is speaking to Shinigami now. Matt and I are on standby. Early indications are that Light's plan will work. Appealing to the Shinigami's curiosity and morality was the right move. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L paced the office, one hand resting on his stomach as he read and re-read Watari's report. That had been sent hours ago and he was restless. Light was alright, he could sense that, but why hadn't he been in contact with him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if the Shinigami had given him a new Death Note and Light had succumbed to temptation? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'No. Watari wouldn't let that happen. That's why he's with him and I must trust in Light</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mello and Near shared a look of concern as L stalked past them, biting his thumb so harshly a thin trickle of blood ran down it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fancy a nutella sandwich. Do you want one, L?" Mello asked suddenly, hoping the distraction of food would stop L trying to gnaw his own thumb off. L hadn't been eating that well either and it worried him. The skin under his eyes was darkening with fatigue and both Mello and Near knew L was under the strain of missing his bondmate and were, as per Watari's instructions, keeping a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> close eye on him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" L answered distractedly, "I want Light. Where is he? Why hadn't he contacted me? Try Watari again"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near dutifully rang Watari but shook his head in regret when the old man didn't pick up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L's face fell and he fought down a swelling wave of panic. His heart sped up and everything seemed to tilt and shake around him as the flimsy dam that held back his racing thoughts burst. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Light is Kira again. He lied to me. He doesn't care and-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah! Woah, shit, sit down" Mello grabbed L as his knees buckled. He recognized the signs of a panic attack and forced L to breath slowly and deeply as Near sent another message to Matt, Light and Watari. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>L is getting panicked and het up. Contact us ASAP. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breathe, just breathe, it's alright" Mello soothed as L sucked in shuddering lungfuls of air. "If will be alright, L, Light loves you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L cringed in misery and nodded his head. That was true. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light's love for him and their daughter through their bond. He continued to breathe slowly and deeply as Near tried Matt. Finally, Near got through to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby!" Light's worried face filled the screen and L felt a wave of calm wash over him at the sight of that beautiful face. "Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-better now" L forced out through a throat that felt raw, "God, Light, I thought for a minute you'd…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light's shoulders drooped. He was hurt, he couldn't deny it, but he could see why L would think the worst. Their separation was causing his mate great distress and they had only been apart 6 days. "Darling, I will be home soon. Watari has the Death Note and the Shinigami has been dealt with"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Killed?" Near asked, amazed that such a thing would be possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Rem and I negotiated with her and explained why the original Kira stopped killing. She found it </span>
  <em>
    <span>amusing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really. She used Martin as bait to draw me out, just as you predicted L"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L smiled thinly. He wished he could feel satisfaction that his deduction had been correct but he couldn't. The fact he'd doubted Light made him feel guilty and he ached to have his mate back by his side. "So it's done? Over?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes" Light's eyes shone with pride, "I gave Martin's Death Note to Watari"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Light!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> L wished they were alone, there was so much he wanted to say. Chiefly how </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was of Light and how much he loved him. "Thank you, Light. Well done" L praised gently, "Please come home soon. That's an order"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light smiled, that crooked, mischievous smile that made L go weak at the knees, "Flights already booked, Love. We will be with you by tomorrow evening"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L closed his eyes as a deep sense of relief flooded him. It might have only been 6 days without Light by his side but to him it had felt like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifetime</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moment you've been waiting for! L gives birth 💖</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Light's return from Los Angeles, L began to act increasingly clingy and wouldn't permit the Alpha to so much as leave the room unless he specified when he would be back and who he was with. Everyone knew it was a sign L's time was drawing near, because Omega's due to give birth were naturally </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> possessive over their mates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari made arrangements for the birth and an atmosphere of tense excitement lit up Wammy's House as L entered his final month of pregnancy. L and Light completed the nursery in beautiful pastel pink and a soft gray and the crib was assembled (eventually) by a red-faced and sweating Light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, they only had to wait for nature to take its course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light squeezed L's hand as he led him around for their customary morning walk (or </span>
  <em>
    <span>waddle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as L had scathingly dubbed it) around the ornate gardens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Urgh" L slumped onto a bunch and sighed as he took the pressure of his aching feet, "I don't think I can walk anymore, Light"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Light was at his side, his instincts yelling at him to nurture and protect his pregnant mate. "That's alright, Babe, I can carry you back"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L snorted softly and rested his head wearily against Light's shoulder. "Might need a forklift for that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light smiled at L's wit and scooped him up easily. L, used to being scooped up, simply laughed and wrapped his arms around Light's neck. It was in moments like this that he was struck by just how deeply in love with Light he actually was. They had made a new life and soon they would be parents. It was mind googling, when he sat down and thought about it. The great and powerful Kira had turned his back on his ambition to cleanse the world to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>father. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you" L mumbled softly, a pink flush spreading across his face as he gazed up into warm amber eyes. "I feel like I don't really tell you that enough, Light. I really love you and I am so </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light felt a fierce tug of pride in his chest. His mate was </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him. That meant everything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Even if I had succeeded as Kira and had the whole world bowing down before me it still wouldn't mean as much as what L has just said'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Light was about to lean down for a kiss when L suddenly stiffened in his arms, his face scrunching up in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L shook his head as he gasped through the pain. In the next instant, a flood of warm wetness soaked Light's top and his eyes widened in realisation: L's waters had broken! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just in case his mate hadn't got the message, L screamed at the top of his lungs and clutched at Light's neck so tightly he feared he'd pass out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit. Need Watari. It's okay, Baby, you're alright" Light babbled as he carried L back towards the house, "Everything is going to be okay, just relax"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was clearly the wrong thing to say as L managed a sarcastic retort, even as he clenched his teeth and squirmed in pain: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You</span>
  </em>
  <span> try pushing a human out your asshole and then tell me to relax, you bastard!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh boy. This is going to be  rough'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light mentally warned himself as he began yelling for medical attention. Students and staff stared as L Lawliet buried his head in Light's neck and focused on his breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he's in fucking labour!" Light snarled, thoroughly pissed off at being stared at, "Get the medical wing ready! Where's Watari?!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone suddenly burst into action, the spell shattering as L let out another ear-piercing shriek. Thankfully Watari was nearby and hurried towards them, a frown of concern on his face as he assessed L's condition. Bleakly, he told Light there wasn't a moment to lose- L had skipped several stages of labour and just happened to be heading towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>full blown</span>
  </em>
  <span> labour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the situation wasn't so dire, Light probably would have laughed and commented on how typical that was for someone like L who didn't like to hang around waiting. Instead, he tightened his hold on his mate and sent reassurance through their bond. It helped, for L let out a shaky breath and pressed closer in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Keep that up" Watari praised over his shoulder as they hurried to the medical wing. A message had already been sent and the team were busy preparing for their arrival, the trio were lingering nearby, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their niece. Even Rem was loitering, a soft, bemused expression on her face. She'd seen plenty of humans die (countless thousands, in fact) yet in all her long years she'd never seen one </span>
  <em>
    <span>born</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god" L growled in pain, "You did this to me, you absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light gulped at the venom dripping from L and sent another (hopefully) soothing wave of reassurance through their bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, this is gonna be wild" Mello was all eyes as L cursed Light into a heap. Light stoically took the abuse with a strained smile and sighed in relief when they approached the medical wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He isn't as bad as I thought he'd be" Watari remarked sagely with an amused smile, "Chin up, Light, it will all be worth it when she's here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a whirl of activity as Light gently deposited L onto a trolley and the medical team gathered around. Only Light was permitted to stay for the birth so the others lingered outside. Light felt overwhelmed by the bleeps of machinery and the sheer number of </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span> and found himself slumped against the wall, heart beating rapidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, Light, just breathe" Watari, sensing his distress, walked over to him and patted his shoulder gently, "L will need you to be calm. I know emotions are running high but you need to focus on the present and </span>
  <em>
    <span>be calm</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light breathed deeply, nodding his head as the moment of panic seemed to pass. He could hear and feel L reach out for him and hurried to his mate. L had been prepared for birth and was in bed, hungrily sucking down gas and air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Light reached for his hand and winced as L squeezed </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a contraction hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh fuck, ow, ow, ow!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light thought before he grinned a little at the absurdity of his thoughts. L was in full blown labour and he was whining about his hand feeling sore? It gave him a newfound respect for L and he squeezed his hand and whispered words of encouragement as the head Midwife excitedly told L to start pushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L scrabbled for Light's hand and Light was struck at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mate looked. Images of the cold, impassive Ryuzaki from the Kira investigation flashed through his mind and Light could barely believe them. That wasn't his L. His L had feelings and emotions, they just hadn't known how to express themselves back then. Everything had changed now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Baby, you can do it" Light encouraged, biting back a wince as L screamed, his body contorting and heaving with effort as he pushed, "Bring our girl out, Darling"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L let out a whine through fiercely gritted teeth and Light honestly thought he'd have to switch to his left hand for the rest of his days. A tense, heavy moment of silence and then Light heard the most magical sound he'd ever experienced: the cries of his newborn daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L panted for breath as the loud cries rang in his ears, a sense of relief and euphoria cutting through the pain and making it suddenly meaningless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L! She's so beautiful!" Light gushed, tears trickling down his face as he behold the red-faced visage of his pup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lemme see" L rasped, reaching out for the pup. The umbilicle cord was cut by a beaming Light before Light carefully handed over the swaddled child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L was stunned at what he saw. There was a sprinkling of black hair crowning her head and her eyes were a warm, soft amber. She had his nose, but Light's chin: A perfect synchrony of their features. A perfect child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's beautiful" L whispered, tears welling in his eyes as he felt that soul-searing wave of love all parents are blessed to feel when they see and hold their child for the first time, "Oh god, Light, she's <em>beautiful!</em>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light pressed a tender kiss to L's sweaty hair and smiled down at their girl. She was staring up at them through sleepy amber eyes and Light knew in that moment everything that had happened was worthwhile. He would be a sucker for this girl. He'd spend the rest of his life doing everything he could to see her smile, hear her laugh and watch her grow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you thought of a name?" Light whispered, barely able to tear his eyes from their daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it was on the shortlist we made and as soon as I saw her I knew it was the right one. Her name is Lily"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lily…" Light sighed, his stomach fluttering at that special name. "Lily… our daughter"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily was taken by the Medical team to be checked over as L was made comfortable to prepare for the afterbirth. Time seemed to pass so slowly for Light. He felt like he was floating in a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, once L was cleaned up and Lily returned to them, L and Light admitted Watari and the Trio into the room to meet their daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari's eyes were wet as he gently held the sleeping baby. Despite what L and Light had said about their union in the past, this absoultely </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to happen in his opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could it not when something so precious was the end result? </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Forever starts now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light asks L an important question as they look to their future...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, the sweet, fluffy ending everyone knew was coming! This has taken a long time to finish because life is crazy right now but I do hope you've enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Light would often look back on Lily's first year as a bolt out of the blue. Obviously he and L had planned extensively for their new arrival but planning for a baby and actually having one were two very different things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan for endless sleepless nights and being covered in vomit and shit, but it happened. They didn't plan on snapping and biting at each other when stress and fatigue got the better of them, but that happened too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet despite the ups and downs, they managed. Watari delegated cases to L's heirs and that gave the new parents time to settle into a new routine where feeds and nappy changes were paramount. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Light realised it, Lily was approaching nine months old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little after midday and Light felt a little unnerved at how quiet the house was. L had said he was bathing Lily but that had been over an hour ago. Curious, Light went to the nursery and saw a sight that made him freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L was sprawled out on the couch, Lily held securely to his chest and deeply asleep. They looked the image of </span>
  <em>
    <span>domesticity</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it made Light's chest ache. As quietly as he could, he snuck into the room and pulled out his camera. He snapped a good few photos before a blurry grey eye popped open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever alert, the Omega was glaring at him sleepily. "What are you doing, Light?" L grumbled, arm tightening around his precious load instinctively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taking a photo. How could I </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You both look so cute" Light beamed and kneeled down next to the couch, reaching out to stroke through soft black hair. "I love you, L"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L smiled, the smile lighting up his face and even brightening the shadows under his eyes, "I love you too, Light" he sighed in contentment. "I'm sorry I shouted at you for forgetting to put the sterilizer on last night"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light grinned and raked his fingers through L's hair. "And I'm sorry I called you a 'hormonal mess' Baby. You're not. You're such a good Bearer to Lily. You're incredible"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L smiled before closing his eyes again and settling back like a cat to luxuriate in Light's caress. "Hmm"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light was struck by the beauty of the moment and he wished, just for a moment, time could freeze and he and L could always be in the moment with their little girl who was already growing too fast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'But time waits for no man. Maybe it's time I had that chat with Watari. I know L and I didn't exactly have the best of starts but I love him. I want to show them both I'm serious about us being a family…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>L had dozed off again so Light took the opportunity to slip on the ring sizer he'd ordered onto L's ring finger. As anticipated, L's long, elegant fingers meant he needed a small wedding band. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Light could think about getting one of those, he needed Watari's blessing to marry L… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari looked up from his paper as Light hovered nervously outside his office. He could tell by his anxious smile the boy had </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided to ask L to marry him. He wasn't sure just how he knew it, but somehow it was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to have a little fun, Watari pretended to have not noticed and Light clenched his fists in anguish. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm part of the team now. He isn't going to say no. Hell, even if he did I'd still ask L anyway. This is about doing things the old fashioned way and showing respect. Even though marrying another man isn't really an old fashioned concept and-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light, stop lurking outside my office and come in" Watari sighed, cutting through Light's jumbled up thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light visibly jolted and hurried into the office, all but slamming the door behind him. It was quite amusing to see the usually unflappable Light Yagami so nervous, but Watari wasn't a cruel man. He was touched by Light's desire to get his permission to marry his ward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tea?" Watari asked pleasantly, kind blue eyes twinkling as Light attempted to sit in a calm and dignified manner. It lasted all of two seconds before Light stood up and began to pace the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No thank you, Watari. I've got something to say to you. To ask you. I've been thinking about it for a while now. The thing is, I know L and I had a rocky start, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is putting it mildly. I will always regret what I did but at the same time I can't help but feel it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen. We have Lily now and… fuck" Light ran a hand through his hair. It had all sounded so good in his head, where was all this waffle coming from? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It's nerves. I need to calm down'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light counselled himself and sat back down opposite Watari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The question you wanted to ask?" Watari prompted gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, the question" Light cleared his throat and stared Watari dead in the eye. "I want… I'd like to ask your permission to marry L" he stated firmly, reminding himself he was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> and L was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah" Watari smiled warmly, "I was beginning to wonder when you would ask that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'What? Of course he knew. He's Watari and he seems to know everything'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, it's only fitting you should be married to your Mate. I appreciate you asking me, Light, but L's hand is not mine to give"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light gave a trembling smile, "I know but… I want to do things properly now, to prove myself to him. To all of you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari surprised Light by reaching across the table and placing his soft, withered hand on his. "You already </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Light"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment was interrupted as Matt, Mello and Near barged into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boys! Were you listening outside?" Watari scolded, knowing full well they had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously" Mello was utterly unrepentant, "We wanted to know what was going on"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light smiled nervously. He'd gotten Watari's blessing, was certain Matt would be fine with it too but Mello and Near… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just want you to know that we love L very much and don't want to see him hurt" Near began, his piercing eyes fixed on Light's own, "And to tell you, directly, that if you do ever hurt him you are going to have to deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it won't be pretty" Mello added, giving Light a smug smirk, "Got it, Fagami?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it" Light muttered in exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then, in that case, welcome to the Wammy's House family, Light! You'd best go and ask him" Matt clasped Light on the shoulder with a cherry smile. Light smiled back in gratitude, thank god he had Matt on his side! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to cook him a meal and ask him tonight" Light decided, "Any chance someone could pupsit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari waved his hand, "There's an army of childminders here, Light, so don't worry about that. I think you'd best head into town to buy some ingredients and those important rings?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light grinned. Yes, he'd have to get on that right away. The question was, how to keep L in the dark? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if reading his mind, Mello answered him with a cocky smirk: "Leave L to us"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L was not amused to learn Light had left Wammy's house on 'urgent business' because he'd been eager to show off Lily's new tooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Matt, Mello and Near had come to his apartment and demanded to spend some family time with him and Lily. It was a beautiful day so it was decided they would take Lily to the park to feed the ducks (and have some ice cream, of course)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Trio would distract L long enough for Light to buy the ring and whip up a culinary masterpiece. L sensed excitement filtering through his bond with Light and was curious as to just why his Mate was so happy. He tried very hard not to be irrational and fret Light had met someone. It was just his inner Omega being clingy and L pushed those thoughts aside. Light was a wonderful father and dedicated mate to him. Soon he would be in heat again and Light had booked a weekend break to make the most of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group found a shady spot under a willow tree and settled down, Matt and Mello doting on little Lily and making her a daisy chain to adorn her head. L snapped a photo and sent it to Light, knowing it would make the Alpha melt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Light immediately text back praising how beautiful their daughter was and reassuring his mate (L did get clingy when his heat was due) that he would be home soon and was organizing a surprise for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know anything about this?" L asked as he passed Matt the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. Maybe not. The point of a surprise is for it to be unexpected, so don't go fishing for information from us, Detective" Matt teased as he handed L his phone back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L resisted the urge to pout. He felt a little excited at the prospect of Light organizing something special for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Light was feeling very accomplished. He found the perfect ring, platinum with a singular diamond in the middle. Not too flashy (L didn't like flashy) but eye-catching and beautiful in its sophisticated simplicity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bought the rings, champagne, flowers and chocolates before heading to the supermarket for groceries. He made sure to text L often, teasing him a little by snapping a picture of the gourmet truffles and sending it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>❤L❤:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They'd better be for me! 😍</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Light snorted at the text. Who else would they be for? In no time at all he'd gathered his ingredients and driven back to Wammy's. A quick text to Near informed him L would be occupied for a while: the ice cream parlor at the park was doing a 'make your own super sundae' and L was having a blast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light spent the next two and a half hours locked in the kitchen and by the team the meal was prepared and ready to go, he was a sweaty mess. A quick glance at his phone informed him L and the others were on their way home. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shit!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light dashed upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes, his heart hammering against his ribcage when he heard L's key in the lock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light? Watari said he's pupsitting tonight and… Aw" L softened as he saw the flowers, champagne and the beautifully laid table. "Are we having a date night?"</span>
</p><p><span>Light bounded down the stairs with Lily's bag and gave L a swift kiss. "Yes, it's all arranged" Light </span>handed Watari the bag with a nod of thanks. The old man's smile twitched under his mustache and he wished L and Light a pleasant evening. </p><p>
  <span>"If there are any problems please call" L fretted, anxiety creeping in. This would be the first night without Lily. He was excited to spend some alone time with Light but it was daunting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, but I assure you it will be fine. Enjoy your meal" Watari shot Light a secretive smile. "See you in the morning" Watari picked up Lily and her bag and left the two love birds to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L was impressed at the effort Light had gone to and smiled at Light as he pulled a chair out for him. Sometimes it was hard to believe Light had even been Kira. L wondered what the occasion was as Light poured him a glass of champagne. It wasn't their anniversary and they hadn't really fallen out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe this is because my heat is coming up? He's due in Rut soon as well. Aw, maybe he's trying to woo me all over again'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Light served up the starter and found himself getting nervous again. What if L said no? It was all well and good the heirs saying welcome to the family but marriage was the final step. He would be L's and L would be his in law. Would L be able to overlook their troubled beginning and look to the future? Light wanted more pups, he wanted family holidays and to grow old with L and watch their family grow… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Light, what's wrong?" L leaned over and reached for his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light broke at the sensation of that soft, cool hand touching his. "I want forever" he blurted out, "L, I… I did all this because I…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding flashed in L's eyes and his stomach flipped in excitement. "Ask the question, Light"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light swallowed thickly and dropped to one knee. "L… there is no one on this entire planet like you. You have literally saved my life. You have shown me what I really want in life. It isn't to be a God or to rule over billions of people. It's to be a father, your mate and… and your husband"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L smiled through the tears swimming in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you marry me, L?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L saw his life flash before his eyes as he looked down at Light's earnest face. He remembered how lonely he had been before Light, before Kira, came into his life. And he saw their future too. A future filled with happiness. Not perfect happiness, for that didn't exist, but a future filled with laughter, pride in their children and of growing old together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L took Light's hand and held it in his own, making a solemn vow that one day he would hold this same hand when it was adorned with age spots and a faded wedding band. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will" L gently squeezed Light's hand, his tears slipping down his cheeks, "Because for the first time in my life I can see the future clearly. This was exactly what was supposed to happen. I want to grow old with you by my side. I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Light "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light surged up for a kiss and smiled at the taste of salty tears. He was crying too as he slipped the ring on L's finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L smiled down at the gleaming band on his finger before he abruptly stood up and pulled Light to him for a rough, passionate kiss. "Turn the rest of the food off, Light, I want to celebrate"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light grinned, his heart racing at the words, but his smile faded as he realised in the chaos that was their lives neither had remembered to take the birth control they used before their heat and rut fell… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I want another pup with you" L's eyes were shining, "Forever starts </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Light"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light closed his eyes, feeling a happiness so pure burn through him it took his breath away. He hastily switched off the cooker before fixing L with a sultry smile, fingers already undoing the buttons of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L took his hand and led him up the stairs. Clothes were ripped away between desperate kisses, and when Light rested his hand on L's belly, they shared a meaningful look. Lily would soon have a little brother or sister, Light would make sure of that! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They 'celebrated' their engagement for most of the evening, making love and fucking, neither seemingly able to get enough of the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally their passions were sated and Light smiled down at L as he curled up next to him, already on the verge of sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Forever with you, L, that sounds good to me…'</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>💞 Feedback? Yes Please! 💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>